Story Ideas
by Strikefreedom10
Summary: The title says it all, this is a collection of story ideas that I come up with and then post as I do not have the time or the energy to purseue these story ideas, but I think they still deserve to be made into full stories.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys!**

**This is not actually a story for you all, this is simply a series of story ideas that I come up with, but will never probably type, but if any of you want to use them for your own stories, feel free to do so!**

**Within each story, I shall try and give as much details as I can to my original idea and then you can alter it a little to fit your own vision.**

**And with that out of the way, I do not own any of the franchise I am about to talk about.**

**First Crossover: Halo x Gundam Seed.**

**General Plot:**

**Date: January 23, 2298: **Humanity is vastly expanding outside of Earth's solar system to help with the overpopulation problem on Earth. Colonists are placed under extensive mental and physical evaluation before they are allowed onto the few colony ships.

During this time, a group of wealthy individuals along with a number of brilliant scientists gather together in a secret location and begin making plans to construct their own Slipspace engines as well as their own colony ships and go and create their own human empire free from the shackles of the United Earth Government.

**Date: December 21, 2298:** The same unknown group gathered together and it was announced that their spies finally managed to copy the designs for Slipspace Drives as well as designs for colony ships. Once that was known, the group immediately ordered construction to begin upon a fleet of colony ships of their own and to quietly "acquire" the best of the military as well as the best civilians they would need to begin construction of their own human government.

**Date: August 31, 2350:** The fleet of colony ships, now numbering well over 50, have finally finished construction in a secret underground construction facility built underneath the ice of the Arctic.

The members of the organization had gotten the people they wanted and then placed them into cryo sleep until the time the fleet was ready. Now that they are finished it is time for the fleet to leave Earth. Activated a uniquely created virus, the UNSC ships in orbit found themselves out of power and unresponsive, and while they were down the fleet of colony ships quickly broke free from their berths and quickly ascended through the atmosphere and got out of range of the UNSC vessels in orbit as they activate their Slipspace drives and got away before they could be caught by the UNSC.

**Date: December 25, 2350:** The fleet of colony ships are now 1,200 light years away from Earth and have found a number of garden worlds to colonize. The first garden world is in a solar system with 12 planets of varying size, with the garden world being the third in the system. The planet is named Nirvana by the colonists and is made the capitol of the fledgling new government and soon they begin construction of their new world.

The government for this collective of planets is created and is named ORB, because they are an orb of freedom from the oppression of the UEG and the UNSC.

Immediate construction is begun on the first city of Nirvana.

**Date: April 11, 2351:** Janius city, capitol of Nirvana is finished due to four of the five colony ships being deactivated and used to accelerate development of the colony. With four fusion reactors, the city has plenty of power. Due to the large amount of titanium found on the planet, new hull plating is easily created and thus the first defensive fleet to protect Nirvana is about to begin construction.

**Date: June 30, 2351:** Due to fear of what the UNSC might do to them if they find the collection of 50 independent colonies, a few members of ORB's government quietly initiates a program called Project: Evolution.

**Date: May 17, 2351:** The scientists of Project: Evolution are sent a secret facility built into the surface of the lunar base and once there, they begun their experiments.

**Date: June, 5, 2351:** Well over 1,500 humans are cloned using the DNA of ORB's best military soldiers, scientists, etc and by using artificially created wombs, the scientists grow them outside of a normal, organic womb. While still in the embryonic stage, the scientists then begun tampering with the genome of their test subjects, increasing muscle strength, bone density, etc beyond the legal amount authorized.

**Date: March 3, 2352:** Out of this initial group, only 120 survive to their full term. The others either die stillborn or their genetic codes fails them.

**Date: April 19, 2360:** The 120 test subjects that survive show heightened abilities upwards of 35% beyond regular humans in almost every way. This prompts a second batch to created. The Test subjects are given the name "Coordinators" by their creators as they shall coordinate ORB's safety.

ORB has 53 planets colonized now, with dozens of shipyards and other facilities spread all throughout their territory, however even with their numbers rapidly increasing, fear of a UNSC invasion causes a large amount of money to being pushed to creating more powerful warships then the UNSC. IF the UNSC outnumbers ORB, then ORB shall field warships of a higher caliber to try and reduce the difference in power.

The first experimental Avenger class Battleship is launched. Being 2.5 kilometers in length, she has an experimental spinal coil gun as her main cannon. The cannon can launch a 135 ton metal slug as 500 kilometers per second. To try and offset the energy problems, the warship has five large nuclear reactors built into the frame, however now if the warship is to badly damaged, the entire warship will explode in a massive explosion.

The Avenger also employs a brand new type of hull plating called Titanium-A, a type of Titanium-50 that has been specifically strengthened at the molecular level. This new type of hull plating is vastly stronger then anything used by humanity in the past.

More Avenger class Battleships are ordered to be created as quickly as possible, as they are crucial to making sure their worlds and sovereignty is secure,

**Date: June 15, 2381:** The second generation of Coordinators have been created and they are even stronger and better then their forebearers and most importantly, out of the 1,500, over 590 survived to be born, a vast improvement over the first batch.

Second Gen. Coordinators are 55% greater then an unaltered human being in almost every way and are quickly showing their superiority over the regular humans.

A third batch has been authorized, however they scientists have been ordered to create a much larger batch this time. Their superiors want no less then 15,000 Third Generation Coordinators alive and ready for military training. Even in the face of such a daunting task, the scientists begin their work.

ORB now has a fleet of 67 Avenger class Battleships created now, the large warships patrolling the edges of ORB controlled territory.

**Date: December 31, 2399:** The scientists of Project: Evolution are finally ready to begin creating the Third Generation of Coordinators, as they have finally finished building all the artificial wombs and training facilities for the new Coordinators.

However, several scientists have started to grow uneasy about the project, as all the questionably moral decisions they have made up until this point are starting to weigh on their consciousness, however the fear of being killed keeps them inline, for now.

**Date: September 29, 2400: **The third generation of Coordinators are born and shockingly, all 15,000 have somehow managed to survive. The scientists were extra careful to take every single precaution to ensure the Coordinators survive, as their superiors made sure to remind them what will occur should too many of the Third Generation of Coordinators die before birth.

After years of quietly working from the shadows, the group has grown in size and has taken the name of Terminal.

Terminal's official mission is to make sure ORB is kept safe, no matter the cost. There is no line they are unwilling to cross to ensure that goal, as shown by Project: Evolution.

By now a few UNSC ships have been seen by the Stealth ships coming within 200 light years of the border of ORB space. This is raising the tensions of ORB by a large amount and so they are trying to rapidly increase their fleets to try and ensure they are kept safe.

**Date: October 19, 2424:** The third generation of Coordinators are an astonishing 75% stronger, faster and smarter then regular, unaltered humans.

The first of the Fafnir Power Armor is tested in the Terminal Lunar Base, however the test subject is killed by the strain of the armor and right after that the reactor on the Fafnir nearly goes critical if not for the efforts of a number of the scientists. Fafnir development is moved to a different facility to ensure the safety of the Lunar base.

However, a single scientist has had enough and decides to risk contacting the leaders of ORB and somehow manages to get in contact with them and tells them everything, all the dirty secrets Terminal has and asks for reduced sentence in prison for aiding them. The deal is struck and the scientist leaks the location of the base.

At 1100 hours, seven Avenger class battleships and their escorts arrive over the base and quickly take control of the base, their armor and weapons easily taking down the security forces stationed here at the base.

The Three Generations of Coordinators surrender without a fight, not willing to fight and die for an organization that will use them as cannon fodder.

**Date: November 21, 2424:** All the leaders of Terminal are found and executed for a long list of violations of human rights.

**Date: December 7, 2424:** The Coordinators are then taken into ORB society and let loose, their pasts having to be kept a secret to keep the civilians from revolting against the government.

Several new lines of Frigates, Corvettes, Carriers and Destroyers are created to replace the aging ORB fleets, while Avenger class Battleships are finally being decommissioned as the Dauntless class Battleship is taking it's place.

Titanium A-2, a much stronger version of Titanium A has finished it's testing phase and is being moved into mass production for the new breed of warships.

**Date: December 31, 2425:** The children of the Coordinators are starting to be born at a incredible rate since Coordinators have a much higher rate of having twins or triplets due to their extensive gene tampering.

At 1400 hours, a UNSC scout fleet appeared over the planet Valhalla, the closest colony to UNSC space.

For a minutes, the UNSC fleet and the ORB warships stared at one another without either reacting until at long last Admiral David Howlett of the UNSC sent a message asking who the ORB fleet is and what they are doing?

This is the beginning of a 7 month long series of negotiations between the UNSC and ORB which lead to the UNSC-ORB alliance. As long as ORB is willing to trade with the UNSC some of their advanced technologies, the UNSC will not only provide military support to ORB, but also allow ORB to exist as their own sovereign state. ORB agrees and pledges their support to the UNSC.

**Date: December 23, 2426:** Support for the UNSC-ORB alliance has been found to be quiet supported by the citizens of ORB and the UNSC. The UNSC is quickly going over the technical specks for the spinal mounted coil guns that are now being called MAC cannons by UNSC navel forces and the name is quickly adopted by ORB as well. Titanium A-2 has quickly become the default armor plating for the UNSC who is quickly trying to outfit all their warships and even their commercial ships with the plating.

A quiet investigation finds out that ORB vessels are pound for pound tougher, faster and have better firepower then their UNSC counterparts, but ORB is outnumbered more then 12 to 1 in terms of numbers, so a war with the UNSC is to be avoided at all costs.

ONI spies manage to copy and take the files regarding Project: Evolution, along with the technical notes for the Fafnir Armor, of whom the 5 Prototypes are sitting in a secret facility as they are trying to get the suits to work properly.

ONI unanimously gives the information to UNSC officials, who all grow outraged that ORB blundered so badly that an organization was committing hundreds of human rights violations for several decades and they never realized it. However, ONI is more concerned by the fact that Terminal actually succeeded. They now have thousands of super-soldiers at their disposal. And thus, ONI begins plans to create their own version of Project: Evolution called Project: Orion.

**Date: July 25, 2495:** The Insurrection has been waging for decades now. ORB forces have joined with UNSC forces to destroy the Insurrection, as ORB wants to make sure their sovereignty is protected. This makes ORB very hated by the Insurrection forces, who launch a large series of attacks against the 120 colonies underneath ORB control.

Project: Orion is fully underway, with the volunteers undergoing extensive augmentations that make them even stronger then the strongest Third Generational Coordinator.

However, ORB spies manage to copy the data regarding Project: Orion and return it back to ORB space. The ORB government becomes very nervous of the prospect of the Orion soldiers. They are much better then even their greatest soldiers, however there is only a small number of them, which can be their saving grace if a war between ORB and the UNSC erupts.

**Date: September 21, 2520: **ORB spies have found out about the Spartan II project and this sends waves throughout the ORB government. Using volunteers in experimental augmentation is one thing, but kidnapping children and then augmenting them to the level that Halsey did was an entirely different matter. ORB most certainly did not view the Spartan II project with any positive light, however for some, they saw the Spartan II project as a means to finally create their own versions of Spartans.

Terminal spies take the data regarding the Spartan II project and returned to their secret base inside of a gas giant that is in a uninhabitable solar system. None of the worlds have any resource of any kind and so the system is considered worthless and thus no one heads near there.

Terminal was never completely destroyed, only the main branch was lost to ORB. The remain six branches then all banded together and continued their work in many different locations across ORB space. In truth, there has been a grand total of six generations of Coordinators, with the sixth generation around 75% as enhanced as Spartan I's. Underneath terminal's control there is a grand total of 250,000 Sixth generation Coordinators.

Once there, plans for the next generation of Coordinators begins with the head scientist Dr. Hibiki, an old associate of Dr. Halsey. He takes the data and begins combing over it.

**Date: February 11, 2525: **The UNSC colony of Harvest is attacked by an unknown alien warship who call themselves the Covenant. The UNSC fleet guarding the planet are beaten badly, but most of the colonists are taken to safety. Harvest is glassed soon after and thus the Human-Covenant war begins in earnest.

**Date: November 12, 2525:** The war is preceding badly, as even with ORB forces aiding UNSC forces, the only places where humanity has victory is on the ground, where their tactics and technology allow them to fight the Covenant evenly. In space however, the Covenant warships have a distinct advantage due to their advanced plasma weapons which melt through even Titanium A-2 armor very quickly. ORB and UNSC forces have suffered major loses and if something isn't done soon, the war will be lost soon.

So, in an act of desperation, ORB launches Project: Final Hope. Final Hope's mission to head out into the universe and to try and find any advanced alien technology that might be capable of helping humanity. With a fleet of 75 civilian upgraded ships, the fleet heads out in five different directions to try and find anything that can help turn the tide.

**Date: July, 14, 2528:** The small ORB ship, Atlantica finds an unknown signal from a uninhabitable ice planet at the far end of the Orion Arm. When search teams head to find the source of the signal, they find a massive unknown warship called a Prime Cruiser from the Prehistoric Humanity fleet, although that little fact is unknown to the ORB personal.

With a possible source of salvation, the ORB personal destroy the ice covering the ship and with the five ships of their detachment from the fleet, they carefully tow the Prime Cruiser into orbit and then into Slipespace and make their way back towards the ORB Morgenroete facility in the gas giant of the Nirvana solar system.

**Date: December 25, 2528:** The Prime Cruiser now lays in her new home in a berth at the Morgenroete facility, where a massive amount of scientists, along with many Third and Fourth Generation AI's begin their work on reverse engineering the advanced alien technologies so that they might finally be able to beat the Covenant.

**Date: January 3, 2532:** Dr. Hibiki finally manages to complete is work on the Ultimate Coordinator Project thanks to advanced augmentations developed from the Prime Cruisers logs as well as advancements made in medical technologies. He then creates a batch of 500 Ultimate Coordinators, among them his own son and daughter of whom he took from his wives womb.

**Date: October 4, 2532:** All 500 Ultimate Coordinators are born at last and immediately plans are made to get them onto the battlefield as quickly as possible.

The Fafnir armor is finally starting to get worked on, as the advanced technologies of the Prime Cruiser are making it possible to make the armor a reality.

**Date: January 21, 2538:** The Ultimate coordinators are taken to a facility specially created for them alone where they shall be taught how to be soldiers. Kira and Cagalli meet Athrun, Lacus and Lunamaria and become they all become fast friends.

First Fafnir 's are developed and tested. Suits prove to be safe for regular unaltered humans to use and soon the Fafnir's begin mass production by Orb's forces while modified versions are sent to the UNSC, who make slight cosmetic changes in order to differentiate the two different militaries.

**Date: August 13, 2545:** ORB scientists have finally managed to understand the technologies of the Prime Cruiser and immediately get working on designing a new warship built from the ground up with these new technologies while older warships are getting refits with to include these new technologies.

**Date: September 1, 2546:** With the new warship design finally complete, ORB immediately get's working on building this new warship at the Heliopolis space station, a vast shipyard where 12% of ORB's total fleet are repaired, resupplied or built. The UNSC also has a number of warships being built, repaired or resupplied at Heliopolis as well, so the new warship is built at the heart of the station. The new warship is named the Archangel.

The Archangel is also going to be the first warship to field a new unit type: Mobile Suits. Mobile Suits are mecha that unlike their UNSC counterparts, are capable of not only being used on the ground, but in atmospheric flight and in space as well, making them some of the most versatile units in the ORB arsenal as they can function as ground units, air units or space units, depending on the situation.

The Raphael Mobile Suits are the first planned Mass Produced variant of the Mobile Suit. They will be built and tested for the Archangel as the Archangel is being constructed.

As well as the Raphael Mobile Suits, there is also 8 Gundam Type Mobile suits planned for the Archangel.

The Gundams are basically the Spartans of the Mobile Suits. Each Gundam has a much higher performance then anything the Raphaels are capable of and so a Gundam is only going to be given to exceptional pilots. No Gundams were reedy at this point in time, but they were in the designing phase and would begin construction soon.

**Date: January 3, 2550:** The Archangel has finally finished construction and the Raphaels have also been extensively tested and approved for Mass Production, with the first batches being built and assigned for the Archangel. The eight Gundams have also been built, tested and finally approved for combat, each one being loaded onto the Archangel before the Archangel launches to rendezvous with the 25th fleet as they head onto a patrol of UNSC space.

However, at 1300 hours, a Covenant fleet lead by Jul 'Mdama attacks the station and quickly destroys four of the twenty defending warships before they can even react.

Covenant soldiers quickly start invading the station and Cole Protocol is enacted as the stations navigational data of ORB and UNSC worlds is quickly destroyed just before the command center is overrun by Elites.

The crews of the UNSC warships Silently Dead and Shatter Point watch on as their ships are destroyed in their berths by Covenant warships as another eight ORB and UNSC ships are destroyed.

Covenant soldiers begin swarming towards the few positions resistance is holding out, however the arrival of Blue Team holds them back for a bit.

Just as one of the positions is about to be overrun, Terminal soldiers wielding brand new hand held Direct Energy Weapons or DEW's, arrive and quickly turn the tide of battle as the Covenant are not prepared for the new weapons and are quickly slaughtered.

After a brief chat, the Terminal forces, along with the UNSC and ORB forces all head to the Archangels secret hanger, where it is revealed that almost 87% of the original crew was killed by Covenant forces and the remaining crew is primarily repair crews or hanger personal, with only 10 members of the bridge actually surviving.

As the highest ranking officer, Captain Keyes of the UNSC takes command of the Archangel and orders everyone to hurry and get the ship ready for launch.

Everyone puts aside their differences and works to get the ship ready as it is their only hope for survival.

Kira, Athrun, Lacus, Lunamaria, Yzak, Dearka, Nicol, and Mu La Flaga take command of the Gundam's in the hanger and launch to go outside and run interference for the Archangel to try and buy some time.

Murrue, now XO of the Archangel let's Keyes know that the Archangel will be ready to launch in two minutes and that the self destruct for Heliopolis has been armed and will activate in seven minutes.

Keyes acknowledges and waits for the final preparations to be completed.

Outside, the Gundams are wrecking havoc on the Covenant fighters. Their speed, maneuverability and firepower are far beyond anything the Covenant can field and also the fact that the Gundams have an Omni-Directional energy shield stronger that is much stronger then Covenant energy shielding is also a bit of a surprise. However, despite all of this the Gundams will be overrun soon due to the overwhelming number of enemy forces.

Back to the Archangel, Keyes is told the Archangel can finally be launched now, but when the command is sent for the hanger doors to be opened they refuse to budge.

Murrue then says they can't open the hanger doors and so they need to blow them open.

Keyes acknowledges and orders a MAC strike against the doors, when Murrue says those doors can resist a MAC strike and they need to use the Positron cannons.

The Positron cannons are activated, the large barrels glowing bright ruby red right before they sent a stream of red energy into the hanger doors, vaporizing them almost instantly and allowing the massive form of the Archangel to slip on out.

Once outside the station, the Archangel is quickly engaged by four Covenant Frigates. However, the Covenant plasma weapons are incapable of taking down the Archangel before she destroyed the Frigates with her weapons.

The Gundams quickly return to the Archangel who opens a slipspace portal and flees Heliopolis, just as the massive station explodes.

'Mdama survives, but now has to report to the Prophets that he let a human warship get away.

Back with the Archangel, the massive warship reappears in a area that is unfamiliar to them.

Using the stars, the crew finds out they are at the very edge of the Milky Way galaxy. Apparently the slipspace drive and the navigational computer were not properly in tune with one another, leading them to head in a vastly area then where they intended to go.

Keyes then orders the ship to head back towards Reach to try and inform the UNSC of what has happened.

The crew-members from Terminal and ORB are a little unhappy with those orders, but intend to follow when Murdoch, the main engineer of the Archangel calls and let's Keyes know that the slipspace drive has been a little damaged. Apparently the drive they are using was pulled directly from the Prime Cruiser and it wasn't installed correctly by someone. The drive still works, but they can only make small jumps with it now, only around 50 light years per jump.

Valor, the Fourth Gen. Smart AI assigned to the Archangel does the calculations and tells them that with the need for recharge and cool downs, as well as their limited jump capabilities, it will take two years to get back to UNSC space.

That little tidbit of information nearly causes a panic, but Keyes get's control of his crew and tells them they will get home and they need to keep their heads on their shoulders.

The crew calms down a little and readies themselves for the long trip back home.

**Technical Schematics:**

**Ship Designation: ORB-M**obile**A**ssault**B**attle**C**arrier**-01XA-Archangel**

**Dimensions:**

**Length:** 8,750 meters

**Width:** 2,900 meters

**Height:** 2,100 meters

**Armaments:**

2 x Valiant class MAC's on either side of the bow .

2 x Lohengrin Positron Cannons mounted in middle of bow

24 x Mjolnir class Ion Bolt Cannons

48 x Siegfried Mk.90 Triple Particle Beam Cannons

72 x Gottfried Mk.71 Dual High-Energy Beam Cannons

24 x Ea Nuclear Warheads

120 x Longinus Missile Pods capable of firing 24 missiles at once with modular load outs. Load outs include: Sledgehammer High Explosive Missiles, Korinthos Disruption Missile, Wombat Anti-Fighter Missile.

100 x Thunderbolt 225 mm DEW cannons

160 x Artemis 125 mm DEW cannons

280 x Igelstellung 75 mm Automatic DEW Multi-Barrel CIWS

**Hull:**

-5 meters of Titanium A-3

-Heat Resistant Tiles

-Super-Phase Shift Armor

-Laminated Anti-Energy Coating

-Ablative Gel

-Gravitational Buffers

-Honey comb frame designed after the Halcyon class cruisers

-Internal Phase Shift Armor running throughout the frame

**Power plant:**

-Three Super-Quantum Energy Reactors

-Six Mk.23 Quantum Energy Reactors as backup

**Engines:**

-2 x Large Ionic Sublight Engines

-8 x Small Ionic Sublight Engines

-124 x Booster Engines spread throughout hull

-1 x Hyper-Advanced Slipspace drive

**Compliment:**

-96 x Retaliator Fighter Craft.

-112 x D77-TC Pelicans

-68 x MD44-Howler Mobile Artillery Assault Platform

-120 x D90-Cougar Battle Jeeps

-56 x GAT-X225-Raphael Mobile Suits

-GAT-X301-Duel Gundam

-GAT-X303-Buster Gundam

-GAT-X322-Blitz Gundam

-GAT-X335-Aegis Gundam

-GAT-X342-Strike Gundam

-GAT-X345-Raiden Gundam

-GAT-X356-Seraphim Gundam

-GAT-X367-Havoc Gundam

**Auxiliary Equipment:**

-Ancient Human Reverse Engineered Omni-Directional Energy Shield

-Mirage Colloid System

-Quantum Computers

-Subspace Communication System

-Quantum BUILDER System

**Description:**

After the beginning of the Human-Covenant War in 2525, ORB knew that humanity would eventually loose and so sought out advanced alien technologies in the opposite direction from the battle-lines and in the year 2528, they found something.

A Prehistoric Human Prime Cruiser had been located and using their warships, ORB took the warship back to Nirvana, where they began to reverse engineer the extremely advanced technologies the warship had to offer.

It took eighteen years of nearly non-stop work by the best and greatest scientists, along with dozens of Third and Fourth Generation Smart AI's, but a vast portion of the ship was finally reverse engineered, allowing a massive amount of new technologies to be implemented and then built into a new breed of warship.

The Archangel Mobile Assault Battle Carrier is the first warship to have these advancements built into her frame from the ground up, a quantum leap forward in ship construction.

She has more firepower then anything in the known UNSC, ORB or Covenant armies save for the CSO-class Supercarrier and even then, the Archangel has a 82% chance of winning a one-on-one engagement with a CSO-class. However, anything beyond that single Supercarrier and the Archangel's chances of living plummet dramatically.

The Archangel represents humanities counter-attack against the Covenant, all the pain and misery brought to humanity because of the Covenant shall now be repaid thrice times over and the Archangel shall be at the forefront of that campaign.

**Designation: GAT-X225-Raphael Mobile Suits**

**Dimensions**

**Height: **18.40 meters

**Breadth:** 8.5 meters

**Depth:** 7 meters

**Weight:**

-65 metric tons

**Armaments:**

-4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5 mm DEW CIWS

-2 x ES04B beam saber

-1 x M9378L beam rifle

-2 x Z6533V Scimitar Beam cannons on shoulders

**Hull:**

-1.5 feet of Titanium A-2

-Heat Resistant Tiles

-Super-Phase Shift Armor

-Laminated Anti-Energy Coating

-Ablative Gel

-Gravitational Buffers

**Power Plant:**

-1 x Quantum Fusion Reactor located in the back of the unit

**Engines:**

-2 x Ionic Sublight engines located at back of unit

-2 x small Ionic Sublight engine located on the back of each leg

**Auxiliary Equipment:**

-Quantum Computer

-Subspace Communication

-Ancient Human Reverse Engineered Omni-Energy Shield

**Description:**

A novel new concept: a unit that can function in space, air and land and not suffer any downgrades in combat performance. The Raphael is a mass produced modular frame that has frighteningly high amounts of maneuverability in space and yet can junction and fight nearly as well in a planet's atmosphere or on land as well. These units are the first series of mass produced frames that shall be the new face of combat.

**Designation: ****GAT-X301-Duel Gundam**

**Pilot:** Yzak Joule

**Dimensions**

**Height: **17.50 meters

**Breadth:** 8.9 meters

**Depth:** 7.9 meters

**Weight:**

-106.5 metric tons

**Armaments:**

-4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5 mm DEW CIWS

-2 x ES04B beam saber

-1 x M9923L beam rifle

-2 x Shiva Beam cannons on shoulders

-8 x disposable missile pods on hips, shoulders and legs

**Hull:**

-5 feet of Titanium A-2

-Heat Resistant Tiles

-Super-Phase Shift Armor

-Laminated Anti-Energy Coating

-Ablative Gel

-Gravitational Buffers

**Power Plant:**

-2 x Quantum Fusion Reactors located in the back of the unit

**Engines:**

-4 x Ionic Sublight engines located at back of unit

-3 x small Ionic Sublight engine located on the back of each leg

**Auxiliary Equipment:**

-Quantum Computer

-Subspace Communication

-Ancient Human Reverse Engineered Omni-Energy Shield

**Description: **

Duel Gundam was first Gundam class mobile suit to ever be built. Designed for Yzak Joule's personal usage, unit is a slower unit with a large amount of firepower placed upon it, it also has tough shields thanks to it's Dual Quantum Energy system which dramatically increases it's total available energy.

**Designation: ****GAT-X342 Strike Gundam**

**Pilot**: Kira Yamato

**Dimensions:**

**Height: **18.67 meters

**Breadth:** 6.5 meters

**Depth: **4.1 meters

**Weight:**

-60 metric tons

**Armaments:**

-4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5 mm DEW CIWS

-2 x ES04B beam saber

-2 x M9409L beam Sub Machine Guns can combine to form a beam rifle or heavy machine gun

**Hull:**

-1 foot of Titanium A-2

-Heat Resistant Tiles

-Super-Phase Shift Armor

-Laminated Anti-Energy Coating

-Ablative Gel

-Gravitational Buffers

**Power Plant:**

-2 x Quantum Fusion Reactor located in the back of the unit

**Engines:**

-2 x Ionic Sublight engines located at the back of the unit on either side of the back

-2 x small Ionic Sublight engine located on the back of each leg

**Auxiliary**** Equipment:**

-Can utilize Liquid Metal Nanite technology with Hard Light Technology to form three different attack forms: Launcher Strike, Sword Strike and Aile Strike.

-Quantum Computer

-Subspace Communication

-Ancient Human Reverse Engineered Omni-Directional Energy Shield

**Description****:**

The Strike Gundam piloted by Kira Yamato is a versatile unit that thanks to it's new innovative "Striker Pack" system uses Nanites and Hard Light technology to allow the Strike to form back up equipment while in the field that allows the unit to adapt to new situations on the fly. The system does have a few flaws, as there are only three Striker Packs that can be held inside the system at once and combining the packs is a very risky and difficult thing to pull off.

The Striker Packs also suffer the flaw that they drain a small portion of available power to keep them in shape, thus meaning that the Striker Packs must be used with a careful eye.

However, even with these flaws the Strike Gundam has proven to be one of the most dangerous Mobile Suits in existence.

**Designation: ****GAT-X342-Launcher Strike Gundam**

**Pilot**: Kira Yamato

**Dimensions:**

**Height: **18.67 meters

**Breadth: **7.5 meters

**Depth:** 5 meters

**Weight:**

-92 metric tons

**Armaments:**

-4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5mm DEW CIWS

-2 x ES04B beam saber

-1 x M9409L beam rifle

-2 x Agni 320 mm Hyper Impulse Cannons located on shoulders

-2 x 120 mm Havoc cannons located on forearms where a Anti-Beam shield is also located

-8 x missile pods located on chest, legs, shoulders. Contains 40 missiles.

**Hull:**

-2.5 foot of Titanium A-2

-Heat Resistant Tiles

-Super-Phase Shift Armor

-Laminated Anti-Energy Coating

-Ablative Gel

-Gravitational Buffers

**Power Plant:**

-2 x Quantum Fusion Reactor located in the back of the unit

**Engines:**

-2 x Ionic Sublight engines located at the back of the Striker Pack

-3 x small Ionic Sublight engine located on the back of each leg

**Auxiliary**** Equipment:**

-Quantum Computer

-Subspace Communication

-Ancient Human Reverse Engineered Omni-Energy Shield

**Description:**

The Launcher-Strike boasts one of the greatest amount of firepower anything that is not a warship has ever had. However, this comes at the cost that the Agni cannons can only be fired a grand total of 6 times before the suit runs out of power, and the large amount of ordinance leads to a slightly lower amount of maneuverability due to increased mass.

Even so, the Covenant have come to fear the sight of the Launcher Strike having both Agni aimed towards them.

**Designation: GAT-X342-Sword Strike Gundam**

**Pilot:** Kira Yamato

**Dimensions**

**Height: **18.67 meters

**Breadth:** 8.5 meters

**Depth:** 7 meters

**Weight:**

-85 metric tons

**Armaments:**

-4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5 mm DEW CIWS

-2 x ES04B beam saber

-1 x M9409L beam rifle

-2 x Schwert Gewehr 15.78 m Anti-ship Swords

-2 x Midas Messer Beam Boomerangs

-2 x Wrist mounted Hard Light swords

**Hull:**

-2 feet of Titanium A-2

-Heat Resistant Tiles

-Super-Phase Shift Armor

-Laminated Anti-Energy Coating

-Ablative Gel

-Gravitational Buffers

**Power Plant:**

-2 x Quantum Fusion Reactor located in the back of the unit

**Engines:**

-2 x Ionic Sublight engines located at the back of the Striker Pack

-3 x small Ionic Sublight engine located on the back of each leg

**Auxiliary Equipment:**

-Quantum Computer

-Subspace Communication

-Ancient Human Reverse Engineered Omni-Energy Shield

**Description:**

The Sword Strike is the least used form of the Strike as using melee weapons while in space is a horrible idea, and yet the anti-swords have show time and time again that they can cut through the hull of Covenant warships easily, allowing for a follow up attack that can disable an entire warship.

The pack packs long range firepower and relies entirely on Kira's ability to get close to have any effect, and even with the Beam Boomerangs it is still hard, however if he does get close the Sword Strike can be a Covenant Ship Master's worst nightmare.

**Designation: GAT-X342-Aile Strike Gundam**

**Dimensions**

**Height: **18.67 meters

**Breadth: **8.5 meters

**Depth: **7 meters

**Weight:**

-78 metric tons

**Armaments:**

-4 x M2M5 "Todesschrecken" 12.5 mm DEW CIWS

-2 x ES04B beam saber

-1 x M9409L beam rifle

-2 x Wrist mounted 35 mm DEW cannons

**Hull:**

-1.2 feet of Titanium A-2

-Heat Resistant Tiles

-Super-Phase Shift Armor

-Laminated Anti-Energy Coating

-Ablative Gel

-Gravitational Buffers

**Power Plant:**

-2 x Quantum Fusion Reactor located in the back of the unit

**Engines:**

-6 x Ionic Sublight engines located at the back of the Striker Pack

-3 x small Ionic Sublight engine located on the back of each leg

**Auxiliary Equipment:**

-Quantum Computer

-Subspace Communication

-Ancient Human Reverse Engineered Omni-Energy Shield

-HIMAT mode

**Description:**

Boasting the highest amount of speed amongst the Striker Packs, the Aile Strike is easily also one of the fastest single seat piloted units in known space. It's speed and maneuverability cannot be matched by any UNSC or Covenant. The unit also has increased firepower and increased defense compared against the regular Strike, making it the most well balance unit of the Striker Packs.

* * *

I will stop with the technical loud-outs here. If you want anymore, just let me know. I just wanted to put a few of my ideas out there.

I hope this will inspire someone to make a good Gundam SEED x Halo crossover. I really like Halo and Gundam SEED and think that they can make a good crossover if someone tried.

I don't know when the next chapter will be out, I'll update this story really sporadically.

Enough of that, if you have any comments, criticisms or concerns, send me a PM or leave a Review, always appreciated.

Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.

Farewell for now!

PLUS ULTRA!


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone!**

**Here is the next story idea that I think is really great, but will probably never type it. So if anyone wants to use this themselves, feel free to do so.**

**And without any further ado, let's get started.**

* * *

**Story Idea 2: Halo x Stargate SG-1 crossover**

**Untold Billions of Years Ago:** Precursors evolve and begin seeding the universe with life, eventually they meet the Alterrans. The Alterrans are the first evolution of human life who evolved an unknown amount of time ago and they too have begun seeding the universe with life. Just like the Precursors, the Alterrans are a society that has managed to reach the pinnacle of evolution, being capable of warping reality and building structures beyond the ability of lesser beings to understand. The Precursors and Alterrans quickly become allies and work together to create life. Together, they created the Mantle of Responsibility, the Domain, along with a massive network of interconnected wormholes called the Stargate network, which allows lesser beings to travel from worlds and even galaxies in seconds.

However, one of their greatest constructions is their capital city of Atlantis, a massive city around 150 kilometers in diameter where their greatest technologies and advancements where placed upon. This city became revered as a city of the gods by the civilizations they created.

**15,000,000 BCE:** Alterrans and Precursors have created many different species, greatest among them are the Forerunners and the direct descendants of the Alterrans, called the Lanteans. The Lanteans were called so because they managed to create a weaker, lesser version of Atlantis that they called Avalon as a way to show their creators what they were capable of. Both the Precursors and the Alterrans praised the Lanteans for their work with Avalon, it was nothing even close to Atlantis, but Avalon showed that the Lanteans were growing and would eventually be capable of rivaling both the Precursors and the Alterrans.

This enraged the Forerunners, who had just been deemed unworthy of inheriting the Mantel of Responsibility.

It was around this time that a few of the Alterrans began to achieve a state that they and the Precursors had long sought out. They began to Ascend, leaving behind their physical forms and becoming pure energy. Inspired by the Alterrans and the Precursors, the Lanteans begin to devote a significant amount of time and resources to finding a way to Ascend without having to evolve to the absolute limit.

**10,000,000 BCE:** A unnamed Lantean managed to Ascend by letting go of his burden and setting his soul free. The Alterrans and Precursors are shocked by this event, but then begin to praise the Lanteans and at last, they declare that the Lanteans are now the inheritors of the Mantel of Responsibility.

The Forerunners grow furious by this and launch a quick and brutal war that nearly wipes out the Precursors and Alterrans quickly, however a significant portion of the Precursors and the Alterrans Ascend to escape the Forerunners. Those that remain flee too Path Kethora, however the Forerunners follow and quickly destroy those that remain. Only a few Precursors managed to escape the Forerunners and those that do either place themselves into suspended animation or turn themselves into molecular dust to reincarnate their forms at a later time.

The Lanteans learn of the Forerunners betrayal and grow enraged, however they know they have no chance at victory due to their limited military. So they begin to try and find allies in which they can ask for help against the Forerunners.

Tensions between the two empires will continue to simmer for the next ten millions years.

**145,000 BCE: **The Lanteans come into contact with the San'Shyuum empire and the two quickly become allies. However, the Lanteans are aware that the San'Shyuum are not warriors and will be of no aid against the Forerunners when the inevitable war breaks out.

**115,890 BCE:** The Lanteans meet with the Asgard, the Nox and the Furlings and quickly establish the Alliance of Four Great Races. Technology is traded, knowledge is shared and the four agree to defeat the Forerunners as they have becoming extremely militaristic lately and a war will most definitely occur soon.

**107,445 BCE:** The Lanteans encounter the Flood for the first time as it has mutated lower animals into monstrous forms. The Lanteans, Nox, Asgard and Furlings and the San'Shyuum begin to retreat from many systems, cleansing entire worlds from the creatures in an effort to get ride of the abomination, however a number of Forerunner worlds and ships are destroyed before they have a chance to tell the Forerunners about the Flood. And thus the Forerunner-Lantean war begins.

**107,400 BCE:** The Flood is now an overwhelming wave and so the Lanteans construct a device known simply as the Dakara Superweapon. The device is capable of targeting the Flood Super Cell and obliterating it, this energy wave leaves none Flood infected organisms alone and by using the Stargate network, the energy wave will propagate throughout the Milky Way galaxy. The device is fired and at long last the Flood infection of the Milky Way galaxy is ended and the device is then destroyed to make sure the Forerunners can not turn it against the Lanteans or the alliance. A side effect of the weapons activation is that countless worlds are vastly altered with large amounts of new elements known as Naquada and Trinium can be found.

**107,295 BCE: **The Lanteans, Asgard, Furlings, Nox and San'Shyuum fight as best as they can, however they are unable to fight the Forerunners any long as their fleets have been decimated by the Flood. The allied forces all make a last stand at Charum Hakkor, however they are too vastly outgunned and cannot win. The Furlings sacrifice their fleets to give the Lanteans, the Asgard and the Nox time to flee, while the San'Shyuum surrender to the Forerunners.

**107,294 BCE:** The Nox finally leave the Alliance, tired of the many years of fighting and so return to their homeworld of Gaia and become pacifists. The Forerunners disregard them as a threat, but leave a few warships to ensure they are indeed out of the war.

**107,293 BCE:** The Asgard are forced to head to the Ida galaxy after the Forerunners manage to unleash a genetic plague that turns them sterile and so they are forced to use cloning as a means to keep their civilization going.

**107,290 BCE:** The Lanteans enact a project called "Project Arcturus", a project to create a device with more power then 27 ZPM's are capable of generating. With the help of Precursor and Alterran science and technology, they manage to complete the project successfully and now their warships can each take down many Forerunner vessels before being destroyed.

**107,289 BCE:** The Lanteans create the Replicators, a race of self replicating nanite bodies controlled by AI's who become their soldiers. With the Replicators help, the Lanteans launch a new wave of offensive campaigns against the Forerunners, who are unable to handle so many advanced Lantean warships attacking them at the same time and are forced back in many engagements.

**107,285 BCE: **The Ur-Didact manages to hack into the Replicator main computer core and has a vast majority of them self destruct themselves and their ships and those that manage to rewrite their codes are subsequently destroyed and turned into primitive, technology searching parasites that flee the galaxy, leaving the Lanteans without the vast majority of their army.

**107,280 BCE:** All Lantean territory swiftly falls to the Forerunners until only Atlantis herself is left in their control. The Lanteans, seeing their defeat, work to spite the Forerunners one last time. They alter all Alterran and Precursor technology in existence so that the technology will only accept those with Lanteans DNA in them and if the Forerunners attempt to use the technology, it will defend itself and cause the Forerunners DNA to deconstruct, killing them. After this is done, they send Atlantis away to the planet that will be one-day known as Earth and have her lay underneath the ice of Antarctica, awaiting the day their descendants will find the city. They also lock down the Stargate network, with the Gate's being sent into a Slipspace storage system until a time they are needed once more.

After that, Avalon herself is destroyed by the Lanteans to spite the Forerunners one last time, unbowed and full of pride the Lanteans are Ascended by the Alterrans and Precursors.

Those that remain are captured by the Forerunners and are swiftly devolved into primitive, tribal hunter societies.

**107,000 BCE:** After the war with the Lanteans concluded, the Forerunners turned their attention back to the Flood and their inevitable return. The council convenes to find a means to defeat them, with the Builders wanting to build a series of super-weapons known as Halos, while the Prometheans, under the Ur-Didact want to use Shield Worlds to defeat the Flood. However, the Prometheans lost the fight and were exiled while the Builders would then begin construction on the Halos.

The Librarian and other Lifeworkers, began the arduous task of catalog every living being in the galaxy and then placing their DNA on the Arks so that life could be rebuilt if the Halos were used.

**98,000 BCE:** The Flood return and begins the Flood-Forerunner war. At first, the Forerunners immense technological advantage allows them to keep the Flood back, however due to inaction in part by incompetent leadership, the Flood pushes back hard.

**97,790 BCE:** The Contender class AI, Mendicant Bias is constructed to help fight the Flood to try and buy time until the Halos are finished. A ancient entity known as the Primordial is unearthed and taken to Charum Hakkor for study. Mendicant and the Primordial enter a 40 year long conversation.

**97,750 BCE: **Due to the Primordial being a Precursor and thus has access to the Mantel, Mendicant Bias is persuaded into aiding the Flood and betraying the Forerunners. The war effort against the Flood falters as thousands of worlds start falling due to Mendicant helping the Flood.

**97,700 BCE:** The final year of the war and the activation of the Halo array. The Halo's are fired, wiping out the Flood Bio-mass, along with all life in the galaxy, thus starving the Flood out, leaving a pyrrhic victory for the Forerunners.

**97,000 BCE:** The Librarian grows found of humanity and sees their potential and so secretly begins altering the humans under her care. She alters their DNA in such a way that around 45% of all humanity will not only be capable of using Lantean and Alterran technology, but also Forerunner technology as well. She and the other Lifeworkers reseed life across the Milky Way galaxy and then the Librarian seals herself away on an unknown garden world, awaiting the day humanity will find her.

**95,000 BCE:** Life has finally been reseed across the galaxy and once that is complete, the Forerunners leave the Milky Way galaxy, exiling themselves for the failures and leaving the mantle for the humans to reclaim, as the Alterrans and the Precursors intended for them.

**55,000 BCE:** The Asgard return to the Milky Way galaxy and find a message from the Lanteans waiting for them. Playing the message, they learn they are the only race capable of guarding the galaxy now. The activation code of the Stargate network is given to the Asgard, who use it and the Gate's return from their Slipspace dimension and the Gate network is reactivated. The Asgard begin patrolling the Milky Way galaxy, intent on keeping it safe while also searching for a cure to their cellular degradation.

**27,000 BCE: **On a small, insignificant world, the Goa'uld race has evolved into a parasitic organism and begins taking control of the native Unas lifeforms and they quickly advance as a species.

**15,000 BCE:** The Goa'uld find a crashed Lantean cruiser and begin reverse engineering the technology to advance their race even further.

**10,000 BCE:** After millennia of reverse engineering, the Goa'uld finally have space ships and leave their homeworld and begin to conquer worlds.

**8,000 BCE:** After two millennia of exploring, conquering and enslaving races the Goa'uld are met by the Asgard. The Asgard demand that they cease their actions, but the Goa'uld refuse and open fire. The Asgard swiftly respond and the Goa'uld are soundly defeated. One of the few Goa'uld who survive to flee is Ra, who lands on Earth in Egypt and takes a human boy as his host. Ra is impressed by how compatible the human form is and swiftly conquers the planet and tells his brothers and sisters of his find. They begin taking and spreading humans all throughout their empire. They also begin experimenting on their human slaves and eventually they create the Jaffa race, humans who have been genetically altered to be faster, stronger and tougher. However, they lack a immune system at all, so the Jaffa shall always be forced to rely on the Goa'uld for life.

**3,000 BCE:** Elite Jaffa soldiers under the control of a Goa'uld by the name of Ishkur rebel and he orders their deaths, however they manage to flee to a world called Kheb and will one day become the Sodan.

It was at this time that the humans on Earth finally rose up against their oppressive overlords and overthrew them. Ra flees the planet with both Stargates in his motherships cargo hold.

**2200 BCE:** The War of Wills begins between the Reformist San'Shyuum and the Stoics. The Reformists wanted access to the ancient Forerunner Dreadnought that crash landed on the planet long ago, but the Stoics considered such an act heretical and would not allow the Reformists inside to desecrate the ship.

**2100 BCE:** Due to the Reformists having access and using Forerunner technology and weapons, they had the technological advantage over the Stoics and eventually, 1,000 Reformists managed to get onto the Dreadnought and commandeered it. The Stoics, unable to raise their weapons at the object of the reverence, where helpess to do anything and 40 days later, the Reformists took flight, breaking off a massive chunk of the planet.

**1,000 BCE:** The Goa'uld named Thanos experiments with Naquadria nearly causes the planet that will one day be called Langara to be destroyed.

**938 BCE: **The War of Beginnings is launched when the San'Shyuum found the Sangheili and tried talking with the, but the Sangheili revered Forerunner technology and saw the San'Shyuum as desecrating the Holy Relics and so decapitated the San'Shyuum delegation. This was the beginning of the war. Even with their technological advantages, the Sangheili had many more troops and so a stalemate was created that lasted for years.

**852 BCE:** Seeing as the war had become a stalemate, the San'Shyuum proposed the Write of Union to the Sangheili. They agreed and so the early Covenant was created, with the San'Shyuum acting as spiritual leaders and the Sangheili acting as protectors. The Forerunner dreadnought is decommissioned and turned into High Charity, mobile planetoid of the Covenant and their Holy City.

**789-785 BCE: **The Covenant find the Lekgolo species eating Forerunner artifacts, an act of grave heresy to the Covenant, who try to destroy them, but are beaten thanks to Lekgolo species extreme strength and versatility in combat. Eventually, the Covenant manage to tame the Lekgolo and they join the Covenant as a client race.

**0 BC:** Egeria breaks from the Goa'uld and begins creating the Tokra, splinter race of the Goa'uld that value a symbiotic relationship with their hosts. Ra finds out and imprisons her on Pangar.

**750 AD:** The Goa'uld return to Earth, abduct a large number of people and destroy Teotihuacan. The people who are taken will eventually become the Orbanians.

**1000 AD: **Anubis is banished by the System Lords for crimes that are unspeakable, even to the Goa'uld. Anubis journeys to Kheb, where the Ascended Ancient Oma Desala teaches him to Ascend. The other Ascended Beings see his evil and his treachery and try to push him out, but Anubis manages to remain as part Ascended and he departs the Milky Way galaxy with some Ascended knowledge. Oma is punished for her actions.

**1112 AD: **The Covenant discover the Yanme'e, an insectoid race with a interplanetary civilization. First contact is violent, with both sides taking heavy loses, but the Covenant suffer worse. However, Sangheili manage to communicate with the Yanme'e and eventually the Yanme'e are inducted into the Covenant.

**1342 AD: **The Covenant arrive at the Y'Deio system and engage with the Kig-Yar. The thick asteroid field surrounding their homeworld allow the Kig-Yar a significant advantage over the Covenant's larger warships. Eventually peace is established and the Kig-Yar are allowed into the Covenant as mercenaries.

**1500 AD:** The Goa'uld meet the Covenant over an unknown planet in the Orion Arm and within minutes, the two forces are fighting on another. The Goa'uld-Covenant war begins.

The Goa'uld may have slower FTL drives, but their Staff Cannons means they can dish out a larger amount of firepower and their shields are also much stronger then Covenant warships. However, the Covenant have a much larger amount of warships, they have better tactics for fighting in space and they have larger warships. This leads to a long series of defeats for their Goa'uld as they are forced out of the Orion arm of the Milky Way galaxy.

**1550 AD:** The Goa'uld head to Nexus Station, a large space station built by the Lanteans to disconnect the Stargate Network. The Goa'uld manage to deactivate all Gate's in the Orion Arm of the Milky Way Galaxy, and then flee to the Perseus Arm.

**1551 AD:** Once in the Perseus Arm, Ra kills all the System Lords, save Lord Yu and Ba'al. He then divides all Jaffa Forces between the three of them and tells Ba'al and Lord Yu that they will take vengeance against the Covenant. For, during their final retreat from the Covenant, they managed to capture a CAS-class Covenant Carrier. The crew has either been killed or taken captive thanks to Jaffa forces using Zat's.

**1551 AD:** Ra blends with a Covenant Shipmaster and so learns all there is to now about the Covenant, including the massive size of their fleet along with High Charity.

Ra exists the Shipmaster and then reblends with his original host and tells Ba'al and Lord Yu the Covenant have a force of almost a million warships. If they wish to win, they must upgrade and adapt, along with increasing the size of their forces.

**1557 AD: **Thanks to the knowledge gleamed from the captives, the Goa'uld manage to reverse engineer the Covenant technologies and then begin upgrading their own technology.

Naquada is a much better energy source, however the Goa'uld are not using it to it's fullest potential. Thanks to Covenant technology, Ha'tak class warships are capable of going 1,100 light years per day, a vast improvement from their earlier speeds of only 100 light years per day. Also, form fitting energy shields have been placed over all Goa'uld warships, along with their regular ovular shields, allowing for even more protection. Also, each warships has Plasma Lances along with Plasma Torpedoes that are much more powerful then their Covenant Counterparts.

Along with this, Death Gliders, Tel'taks, and Al'keshs all receive a myriad of upgrades. They not only have faster firing, heavier hitting weapons, but also form fitting energy shields, along with their regular bubble shields. However, the greatest improvements is in the computer systems as they now are now equal to the Covenant fighters and bombers, thus increasing their power and versatility, along with survivability.

Even the Jaffa have been given upgrades. For one, all Staff weapons have been destroyed and in their place, a new breed of Plasma Rifle has been created using Covenant infantry weapons as a basis for the design. The guns are now actually accurate, while also having less recharge time and larger firepower. All Jaffa now have improved armor that now covers their entire body, while their head pieces have shrunk in size to the point they are now the same size as the users head, however they still have their own distinct style based upon who the Jaffa serves. For instance, all Jaffa that serve Ra have a bird design with Ra's symbol on top of their foreheads.

The armor of the Jaffa has a Goa'uld version of the Elite shields. The Goa'uld version is very resistant to energy fire and can last a much long time, along with the fact that the armor of the Jaffa is now a mixture of Naquada and Trinium, increasing is protection while also have a lower weight.

Stealth however is not possible for the Jaffa just yet, as their armors cannot properly handle a stealth system at this time.

**1560 AD:** Ra, Ba'al and Lord Yu immediately begin construction of as many Naquada and Trinium mines as possible, as well as increasing their total amount of Jaffa as possible. All Jaffa are to try and sire at last six children, if not more. If they do this, they earn a few privileges normally not allowed to them. This has caused a massive explosion in the populations of Jaffa, who in tern are going to need their equipment, causing a need for better production facilities.

Eight large factories are built where the armor and weapons of the Jaffa are created with great speed, vastly eclipsing the old factories easily. These factories also produce Death Glider and other auxiliary craft for the Goa'uld, while the massive shipyards under construction will create the newest generation of Goa'uld warships.

Ba'al, Lord Yu and Ra create a Goa'uld queen who gives birth to a unique strain of Goa'uld. These Goa'uld, once they are inside of a Jaffa, will never leave and they also give the Jaffa greater strength, speed and toughness. After their many loses against the Covenant, the Goa'uld have seen the need to increase the Jaffa's effectiveness. To ensure they will still have control over the Jaffa, they manage to link the Goa'uld inside the Jaffa thorough a mental link, allowing Ra, Ba'al and Yu to control their Jaffa like puppet masters.

Military training in tactics is given to the Jaffa using the data acquired from the Covenant.

**1570 AD:** The first Sokar class warship is built and launched. As the first warship to have Covenant reverse engineered technology built into the design from the ground up, she is vastly more power and dangerous then any other Goa'uld warship ever built.

Newer Ha'tak class warships are also being built as well to help augment the Goa'uld's military might.

The Tokra have seen this rapid increase in technological power and have made very subtle moves to acquire the technology for themselves.

**1700 AD:** The Tollan Narim has seen signs of increased Goa'uld presence along the borders of Tollana territory. However, all of his concerns are laughed away as the Councilor Travell tells him their Ion Cannons are undefeatable. However, Narim believes otherwise and so gathers a small group of the best scientists together and tells them to improve and upgrade the Ion Cannons, as well as develop other methods for defending Tollana. They are at first unwilling to do so, as they believe Tollana is safe, but they are intrigued at the prospect of becoming well regarded as the scientists that finally improved the Ion Cannons, so they get down and begin developing improved weapons.

**1721 AD:** The result of 21 years of development is the Ion Beam cannon, a weapon vastly more powerful than anything the regular Ion Cannon can hope to match. They also create Phase-Shifting missiles, which are capable of phase through energy shields and then detonating inside energy warships.

Just in time too as a massive fleet of Sokar and Ha'tak warships appear over Tollana and demand their surrender.

Travell laughs and the Ion Cannons fire, however to her horror the cannons are ineffective and do absolutely nothing. The Goa'uld laughs and says they have been secretly monitoring the Tollan for some time now and have finally figured out a way to render their Ion Cannons useless and then he orders a planetary bombardment.

However, a single pale energy beams pierces the main Sokar warship and causes the entire thing to explode. Narim joins in and tells them Tollana will never fall, just as a large amount of Phase warships then detonate inside seven Ha'tak warships.

The remaining six Ha'taks and two Sokar try to find the energy beam, but the beam cannon is well hidden and so the remaining two Sokar warships are destroyed, as well as five other Ha'tak class ships. The last two Goa'uld warships flee the system, leaving Tollana untouched.

Narim is brought before the Council where Travell demands to now what he did. He then tells them he did what he had to save Tollana, create better weapons then the Ion Cannons and so he did.

Travell tries to have Narim arrested for going against her will, but the rest of the Council instead arrest Travell and place Narim as the head of the Council. Narim's first order is to begin designing and then constructing a fleet for warships to defend their world against the Goa'uld. Also, mass production of the Ion Beam Cannons, as well as the Phase-shift warheads.

**1778 AD:** Tollana now has a massive fleet of warships guarding her. Narim has ordered a massive amount of colonization, increasing the number of worlds under Tollan control to 25. The Goa'uld have launched a few probing attacks, but have been repelled each time.

Narim has made upgrading and updating Tollan technology number one priority for the Tollan scientists. The Goa'uld finally becoming resistant to the Ion Cannons shows that their enemy is always updating and therefor so must they if they wish to survive.

**1800 AD: **The Tokra find the Sodan and although the two groups are hostile to one another at first, they quickly put aside their animosity and join together so that they might one day get rid of the Goa'uld once and for all.

**1900 AD:** Egeria's prison is unburied on Pangar.

**1950 AD:** Orbanians experiment with Nanotechnology.

Egeria is used in Pangar's medical experiments.

**1984 AD:** The Asgard ban Loki for experimenting on humans anymore. Asgard forces are being pushed back by attacks by a series of self replicating spider looking beings. This is what has become of the Replicators, nothing more then a plague. The Asgard are forced to adapt and upgrade all their technology relentlessly as they try to find a way to destroy the Replicators once and for all.

**2142 AD:** The Covenant find the Unggoy homeworld of Balaho and the Unggoy surrender almost immediately after seeing the Sangheili and are inducted into the Covenant.

**2164-2170 AD:** The Interplanetary Wars erupt between the nations of Earth and once the violent conflict is over with, the UEG is the true government of humanity. The UNSC is soon made the military branch of the UEG.

**2291 AD: **Dr. Wallace Fujikawa and Dr. Tobias Fleming Shaw create of the Shaw-Fujikawa Translight Engine. allowing humanity to finally leave the Sol system and colonize other planets. This marks the beginning of Humanities Space Colonization Era.

**2292 AD:** Humanity finds Naquada and Trinium sources, but they determine these elements are useless due to Trinium being so brittle and Naquadria being so volatile, so research into these resources in negligible.

**2300 AD:** The Tollan now control 35% of the Perseus Arm, with the Goa'uld controlling 60% of the Perseus Arm and the Asgard controlling 5% of the Perseus Arm.

**2379 AD:** Sodan and Tokra forces stage a assault against Pangar and manage to retrieve Egeria and bring her back with them. Once back in Tokra controlled forces, she is placed inside a host and sent to be healed inside a sarcophagus.

**2491 AD:** With the Insurrection forces fighting against the UNSC, Project Orion is initiated to try and combat the Insurrectionists.

**2506 AD:** The Orion Project is scrapped after Operation: Kaleidoscope fails to pacify the colonies.

**2511 AD:** Orion Project II is initiated.

**2517 AD:** 150 candidates for the newly named Spartan II project are found and are kidnapped, the children having flashed clones used to replace them as they are taken to be trained.

**2525 AD:** The 150 Spartan II's are given their augmentations, of which amazingly only 45 die and a further 15 suffer being crippled, leaving 100 super augmented Spartan II's ready for combat. They soon receive their MJOLNIR Mk. IV armors, just in time, because as of February 11, 2525, the Covenant launch a genocidal war of extinction against Humanity.

**2525-2548 AD:** The Human-Covenant war wages on, with Humanity losing badly. Only a few space battles are won and a majority of those are won due to Admiral Preston Cole and his brilliance. The Spartans fight with everything they have, but they are just not enough. So, in 2531, the Spartan III Program was initiated by Colonel James Ackerson. Alpha Company was created and then sent to go destroy a Covenant Shipyard at asteroid K7-49. However, if it wasn't for the crew of the UNSC Daedalus under the command of Captain Colonel Steven Caldwell, Alpha Company would have been lost. As it is, out of the 300 Spartans, only 104 were rescued from the facility.

After that, Ackerson was taken out of control of the Spartan III program and General George Hammond was brought in to manage the Project. At first he was not happy that the UNSC was taking orphans and turning them into weapons, but in such a time, he put aside his morals and moved to turn the program into a workable and viable option. Alpha Company was brought into to help train Beta Company and in 2539, Beta Company was activated. Due to their better training and better augmentation, over 450 Spartans were inside this Company, having taken the remnants of Alpha Company and combined them with the 346 new members who survived the augmentation process.

Beta Company preformed exceptionally well, with Hammond's brilliant mind able to use them in ways much better then Ackerson ever could and so Gamma and Delta Company's were ordered to be created and trained. In 2546, both Gamma and Delta Company's were activated and sent out into the field. They preformed a little worse then Beta Company, but by this point in the war, Beta Company was filled with veterans of the war who knew what they are doing.

As of June 12, 2548, there is a grant total of 72 Spartan II's left in service, with over 820 Spartan III's left in combat as well. The war is still going poorly, but thanks to Hammond and the Spartan III's, the Covenant have been slowed down significantly since a large portion of their shipyards and refueling stations have been utterly obliterated.

The date is January 25, 2550 AD and right now, the UNSC has found Nexus station. The station was found by the UNSC Daedalus, who has Dr, Daniel Jackson, a expert in alien technology, Dr. Samantha Cater, a scientist who's only equal is Dr. Halsey herself and Jack O'Neill, one of only solo Spartan III's. What happened next will shake the UNSC-Covenant war.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone!**

**Sorry I have not uploaded in a while, I have just not had the energy nor the drive to continue any of my stories, but I hope with this chapter I might be able to respark my drive and begin uploading more in the coming days. Here's hoping. So without further ado, here it is.**

**Story idea: RWBY with some elements from other series set in outer space and in the future.**

* * *

The soft, gentle trails of bright, baby blue plasma leaked off of the large blue giant that sat silently in the midst of the dead solar system.

Across the vast seas of darkness that lay between the large celestial bodies that call this solar system home, a massive distortion erupted. Space seemed to fold in on itself, vague shapes and colors flying out of a small dot of light that quickly grew massive in size. The dot grew larger and larger until it was 25 kilometers in diameter, a myriad of colors and shapes flowing across the almost fluid surface of the distortion.

After a few seconds, a massive circular object began to come out of the distortion. The hull of the object was dark grey in color with many large dark blue stripes going around the outer edge of it's hull. There are four large rectangular sections attached on the outer side of the hull that remain stationary while the cylindrical drum portion of the vessel rotates in a clockwise manner. At that back of the object are four circular engine drives aglow with giant streams of light purple energy crackling within the engine nozzles.(*1)

Inside the vessel, dozens of men and women of all ages and races ran into a large room, mechanical arms lowering themselves as the people stepped onto large mechanical pads. The mechanical arms began attaching various pieces of armor onto the humans, each armor being dark silver in color with a slim and athletic build to the design, however some changes were made based upon the user to accommodate their different sizes and shapes. However, one thing that was exactly the same for each armor was the fact that on the right shoulder pauldron lay a white circular shape that cracked around half way through the shape towards the right side, tiny fragments of the circle flying away from the rest of the design.(*2)

Once their armor was on, the helmet of the suits were lowered onto the users, the sleek, slightly v shaped visor igniting in a soft azure light. Once their helmets activated, the men and woman ran out of the room, each one grabbing dark grey rifles that laid in a rack for them at the end of the area.

On another part of the vessel, there lay a cavernous open area were hundreds of various different vehicles. Some were four winged attack looking craft, while others were larger and bulkier troop transports.

Four lines of men and women ran out from both ends of the area and charged forth towards the four winged craft. Each vehicle had sleek frame to it, with a elongated cockpit on the front of the craft that connected to a much larger aft section that appeared to be in a more rectangular shape to it. The aft section of the craft had four larger pylons connected to it in a X shape, each pylon holding a massive engine to the end of them, each engine having a slightly elongated ovular shape to it. On the bottom of the nose of the craft were four large black tipped barrels that connected to the craft via a larger bulge underneath the cockpit. Twelve hard points were on the four wings as well, while a single circular bulge was on the back of the aft section of the craft. Each vessel had a pitch black paint job to them with no markings or symbols on them at all, thusly reducing their ability to be seen in the depths of outer space.(*4)

Each craft opened their canopy's when the pilots neared them, the automatic bio-sensors detecting and reacting to their designated pilots. First the pilots jumped in and then they were joined by the Navigation/Gunner who sits behind them. As soon as the computer detected that their two passengers were inside them, the canopy's closed while the large claws holding the craft began to move them in a controlled manner, bringing the 55 ton craft below the floor of the hanger.

Once below the main flooring, the craft were swiftly maneuvered until they were facing downwards towards the hangar bay doors which opened swiftly, a thin barrier of white light keeping the vacuum of outer space out.

The claws then released the craft, the large attack vehicles hanging momentarily in the zero-g environment before the four large Particle Injection engines that were bolted onto their pylons ignited, the sickly golden glow throwing the craft into forward moment in moments, bringing the craft from 0 to 150 miles per second in only one second, the inertial dampeners slightly straining to keep their pilots from turning into fine red pastes.

One after another, 300 of these craft were quickly launched into the dark uncaring void that surrounded their massive cylindrical home.

Once outside, their subspace sensors immediately detected the IFF signals of they fellow fighter craft. No less then 30,000 fighter craft were now flying CAP around their 175 kilometer long home base.

Along the outer hull of the cylinder, several dozen larger hangar bays opened up, their own white barriers keeping oxygen inside the vessel.

From these hangers came several hundred warships. The vessels all boasted a flat, rectangular frame that has four rounded cylindrical shapes on the edges of the frame that extend over the edge of the bow. In the middle of the bow are two open half circle shapes which cover two large rounded extensions. In the middle of the ship is a rounded cylindrical shape covered by large plates of armor, while the rectangular bridge tower sat directly behind the cylindrical mid portion of the ship. The aft sections of the ships are flat rectangular shapes with four large cylindrical shaped engine glowing a bright purple color. In the middle of the ship on bow the port and starboard sides extended a cylindrical shaped sensor jammer antennas.(*4)

Just as these larger ships flew from their hangers, several hundred new distortions in space erupted all around the ship. From these distortions in space came a massive fleet composed of vessels that shared similarities to those the cylindrical ship just launched. The first ships to appear were double the size of the first ships to leave their bays. The bow section of the vessel was thin and was slightly smaller, but grew in height as it moved closer to the mid section of the vessel. Several large antennas were jutting out of the front of the bow with four red glowing lights at the tip of the bow. The mid section of the ship was much flatter then the bow, but also much wider, having angular armor platting that gives the rim of the midsection an almost diamond shape to it. Directly in the middle of the ship is the bridge tower, slightly smaller and with thicker armor compared to that of the first class of ships. Attached to the mid section are four armor sections in the shape of elongated tear drops holding several massive sets of guns. At the aft section of the vessels are square shaped engine assembly with the engines arranged in a X shape, each engine glowing a bright purple color.(*5)

The next ships to appear were 2 times the length of the ships that came out before them. Unlike the other ships before them, these ships have a thin frame, looking more like a ruler then anything else. The armor on the underside of the bow curved just slightly, going from smaller to larger and then remaining that side consistently across the length of the ventral hull. The bridge was at the end of the first third of the ship and hugged the hull much closer then the designs before them. The aft section of the vessel housed it's four larger engines, each one glowing a bright purple color just like the ships classes before her.(*6)

After the second wave of ships appeared, the third wave came from their own distortions. These ships had a similar frame shape to the ships that came before them, but unlike those ships, these vessels had two large gun barrels built into the tip of the bow itself with a hanger bay directly below those guns and a large antennae built into the ventral hull directly below the hanger bay. Down the ships frame towards the middle portion of the frame lay two large racks of large missiles on both the starboard and port sides. Directly in front of the missile racks lay two hangers on either side of the vessel as well. The aft of the ship was built into a more cross like shape, the massive engine assembly having two massive engines and another four smaller engines on the port and starboard sides of the engine assembly.(*7)

After that, the final wave of ships were deployed. These massive behemoths of metal were gigantic, many times larger the the first wave of ships deployed. In shape, these ships had a slim hull in a almost hexagon shape. Underneath the bow of the ship was a long sensor antennae that connected to the ventral hull. The ship started out almost tapped to a point, but then bulked out the closer the armor came to the aft section of the ship which housed the three massive rounded rectangular purple glowing engines.(*8)

Once the massive fleet left their space distortions, they moved into patrol patterns of their own, each vessel carefully maneuvering to their assigned position as they searched for any signs of danger.

Deep in the bowels of the ship, a man stood at the edge of a large circular table which was showing a 3D map of the surrounding area, small holographic blue dots representing friendly forces as they maneuvered around their much larger flagship.

"Sir, Supreme Admiral Ironwood is reporting that all ships successfully come back into real space. Looks like we are lucky." A small blue orb said to the man, the orb expanding and shifting to reveal the shape of a woman. She appeared to be in her early thirties, having a pale blue skin tone to her digital avatar with long flowing black hair and golden chains on both her wrists and ankles that gave her pale skin some extra coloring.(*9)

"Good. Any resources in this system?" The man asked, the light from the hologram projector lighting up his pale grey hair.

"We are in luck. This system is the proud owner of no less then three massive asteroid fields, most likely the remnants of failed planets. And from what I am detecting, there are a few thousand tons of frozen ice in those asteroids. Not to mention that there are a number of asteroid's with good composition for our Matter bays to work with." The woman said as dozens of asteroids were highlighted.

"Good. Launch the Collector drones." The man said as he then took a flat holographic block and looked down, seeing the repair reports he had requested.

"Done. Should be done in forty-three hours if our luck holds, which be both know it won't." The woman said.

"Indeed. Our luck recently hasn't been all that good." The man replied, his hands clenching tighter as the memories of the last ten engagements flows through his mind.

"Moving on from those depressing thoughts, your little project is moving along on schedule. Should be done inside of a month." The woman said.

The man frowned and said, "You shouldn't talk about these things so casually Jinn. A project of this caliber cannot be heard by the regular members."

"Please Ozpin, I have been doing these kinds of things for a long time. I have different audio being recorded and our lips are being edited as we are talking. There won't be any evidence of this little talk. Really, you should have more faith in me." Jinn replied as she crossed both her arms while giving Ozpin a confident look.

Ozpin sighed, Jinn has been the AI for this massive cylindrical shaped spaceship for even longer then the ship has been in service for and the massive ship has been serving for a very long time, over 3,000 years in fact. And for all that time, Jinn has not changed a bit since then, still being the smart talking, confident AI with more computing power then anyone could possibly fathom.

Taking a deep breath, Ozpin then said, "So, everything is going according to plan?"

"Yep. Nothing has happened so far, in fact it's been going better then even our most optimistic models predicted. I am a bit suspicious." Jinn said, her eyes narrowing just a fraction as she looked over the data, not fully trusting such a project could be working so well.

"A normal person would call you paranoid, but in our line of work it pays to question everything. Theories?" Ozpin asked.

"Beyond the idea that we might finally be getting some good luck after all of our bad luck recently? Not much." Jinn admitted.

"So, even the all-powerful Jinn, greatest AI ever created by humanity is unable to find something out? Shocking." Ozpin said, a small smirk on his face as he took a long, condescending sip from his coffee cup.

Jinn gave a glare to Ozpin and said, "Don't mock me Ozpin, or would you like me to release the photos of what happened the last time you drank alcohol? I would imagine Glynda would have quite a strong words to say about them."

Ozpin's skin tone suddenly shifted from a healthy color to white as paper in a second, the hand holding his coffee cup shaking slightly from fear as he turned his face back down towards Jinn who had a confident smirk back on her face.

"N-now now Jinn, let's not do anything too hasty." Ozpin said, trying to get back on the AI's good graces.

However, it would appear as if mercy is not a subject Jinn is well versed in as she said, "You know what, you've been pissing me off recently. I think this will serve as a lesson for you."

A second after she said those words, Jinn's avatar disappeared from view, followed a second later by a loud screaming noise. Loud footsteps started approaching Ozpin's office and the man is question immediately knew his death was fast approaching.

Ozpin sat down in his chair, cleaning up a few things here and there to make his desk as clean and respectable as possible. If his desk was going to be sight of his death, no sense in leaving it dirty.

Half a minute later and the door to his office open loudly, revealing the form of a 6 foot 3 inch woman. She had long flowing golden hair that went down past the midpoint of her back, a immaculately clean white officer uniform covering her form. Her emerald eyes, covered by a pair of glasses, usually startling in their beauty where now startling for a different reason. The shear anger held within those dark green eyes made Ozpin feel a deep swell of fear rise up within him.

The door closed behind her as she strode into his office, the small metal click it made as the metal locks engaged sounded like the cocking of a gun in Ozpin's opinion.

"Ozpin, I need to have a word with you." Glynda said with clenched teeth as she approached her commanding officer.

Ozpin merely nodded, already coming to terms with his fast approaching death.

* * *

A day later and deep in the bowels of the cylindrical shaped spaceship, eight people entered into a large bay with assembly areas for the armors.

One by one, the eight people stepped forth and were decked in specially colored armor that separated them apart from one another. These armors were a bit bulkier then the armor previously seen, but at the same time seemed far stronger.

The first to step off the platform was a woman of 26 who stood 5 foot 11 inches. Her eyes were of a deep lilac color while her hair is a mane of golden blonde that goes down past the midpoint of her back. Her armor is golden as the primary coloring with dark brown on the kneecaps, lower legs, ankles, around the waist, a few strands around her chest area, with two stripes on the upper shoulder area. After her armor was lowered onto her, she then stepped off her platform and moved to get her helmet.(*10)

The second to step of her platform was a woman of 24 that stood 5 foot 7 inches. She has short dark brown hair that turns dark red at the tips while her eyes are a light shade of silver. Her armor is a deep shade of crimson red for a majority of the armor with only the kneecaps being a dark shade of silver. Unlike the first armor, this one is much thinner, having smaller armor plating as well as a more athletic look. She too went right for her helmet once her armor as finished being put on.(*11)

The third woman stepped off of her own platform, being 5 foot 9 inches and around 26 years old. She has long raven black hair that flows like water going down to around the midpoint of her back while her eyes are an amber color as a pair of fluffy cat like ears were on either side of the top of her head. Her armor was midnight black all over, with only a few purple stripes, one on each of the elbows, one on each of the kneepads, and two on either side of her chest. Her armor was a bit bulkier then the second woman's armor, but lighter then the first woman's armor. Once decked in her armor, she left to get her helmet.(*12)

The fourth woman then stepped off of her platform. Her more petite form stood only 5 foot 6 inches tall while her eyes were a chilling pair of pale blue. Her hair was a incredible pale white that went down below the midpoint of her back. Her armor was a midpoint between the second armor and the third armor, having a bit more armor then the second, but less then the third. The armor was mainly white with a few specks of black armor plating here and there. Now that her armor as assembled, she then turned and walked off the platform to retrieve her helmet.(*13)

The next person to step off of their platform was a male, being around 26 years old and being 6 foot 3 inches tall. He has neck length golden blonde locks of hair with a pair of sapphire blue eyes. His armor was a well balanced mixture of speed, mobility and defense, having medium thick armor plating that as white as the primary coloring with blue stripes on his shoulder pads and upper arms as well as along his forearms, while a stripe of dark blue ran down the outside of his legs as well as a patch of blue in the middle of his chest. After his armor was assembled, he to walked off his pad and went to get his helmet.(*14)

After that, another woman stepped off her pad, clad in her own armor. She was woman of 26 and was roughly 6 foot 1 inch tall. She has long crimson red hair that goes to the mid of her back as well as vividly green eyes. Her armor was also a good mix of defense and mobility, having medium thick armor plating that was a mix of both gold as well as crimson red for the color. After her armor was finished, she stole a glance at the first male and then moved on to get her armor.(*15)

The next person to get their armor assembled was also a woman. She is around 5 foot 9 inches tall while being around 26 years old. She has neck length orange colored hair while her eyes are startling shade of aqua blue. Her armor is a bit thicker then the previous armor is, having armor plating that is a bit thicker. The armor itself is a light shade of pink and has a few stripes of white going across various parts of the armor. After her armor was assembled, she turned and waited for the final member to get done.(*16)

The final person to get their armor done was the second male of the group. He is around 6 foot 1 and a half inches tall and is around 26 years old. His hair is shoulder length, abyssal black in color and has pale pink colored eyes. His armor was a bit thicker then the first males is, adding just a bit more defense. The armor is a deep emerald coloring that has a few pieces of white in it as well. After his armor was assembled he stepped off his platform and was immediately grabbed by the previous woman who grabbed his hand and started dragging him away.(*17)

The eight people all grabbed their own stylized helmets and put them on, completing the armors.

"So Ruby, you know how long we are remaining in this solar system?" The golden haired woman asked the silver eyed woman next to her as she put her helmet on.

"We should be here for only 18 more hours. Just enough time to finish collecting those resources and then we're out of here." Ruby replied as she too slipped her helmet on, the visor igniting as the helmet hissed with the sound of oxygen being pumped in.

"I'm surprised we've been able to go this long without being attacked." Her white haired companion said as she grabbed a long barreled rifle and began to inspect it.

"Don't question our good luck Weiss, just enjoy it." Ruby replied as she grabbed a rectangular box and clicked the button, causing the box to shift into a polearm with a crimson red scythe blade of energy appearing at the end. Satisfied her weapon is working, she collapsed it and put it on her magnetic plate that is on her left hip.

"I agree with Weiss, good luck is not something we have a lot of. The last time we went this long without an attack we suddenly found ourselves facing 350 enemy ships in a pincer attack. Remember how close we came to losing the Beacon?" Their cat-eared compatriot said as she grabbed her own weapons and attached them to her hips.

"Don't be that way Blacky! She should focus on the good while she still have it!" The pink armored ginger said as she grabbed a massive warhammer that was almost taller then she was, even in the armor. At the base of the warhammer was an oscillating spherical object that has gravity and Lightning dsts infused into the center. She put the warhammer onto her back and then grabbed a grenade launcher.

"Nora, having a healthy degree of scepticism has kept this fleet alive for the past 3,000 years, I really don't think we should be questioning it now." Her magenta eyed partner said as with a deadpan as he checked over his two large curved hard light knives before deactivating them and attaching them to their holders.

"But Ren!" Nora said with a pout as she turned towards her life long friend.

"Hey Jaune, how's Crocea Mors working?" Ruby asked the white and blue armored male.

"Working like a charm. Those modifications are better then you promised! I swear, having you as a Specialist is almost a waste of your talents, you should have gone into weapon development." Jaune replied as he activated his own weapon, a simple sword handle that sent forth a three and half foot long hard light great sword that has a light blue blade. He deactivated the blade and then put in onto his right hip as he checked over his other equipment, two hard light shield generators located on either forearm, creating light blue hard light shields that covers the majority of his body.

"You are rather good at weapons Ruby." The tall red haired amazon said as she grabbed her hard light handle that activated to form a spear. Once she deactivated it, she grabbed a beefy rifle as well as her own hard light shield generator. It was smaller and more circular then Jaune's whose own shields were more akin to really large Kite shields.

"Thanks Pyrrha." Ruby replied with a smile as the eight warriors finished gearing up.

Once they were done, they quickly made their way to the launch bay where a large transport shuttle awaited them. The craft was blocky and has two engine pods with two engines per pod on either wing. The front as sloped downwards with a large antenna coming from underneath the nose with a pair of smaller wings on either side of the nose.(*18)

The eight Specialist's entered into the back of the shuttl where a hard light avatar was awaiting them.

"Greetings friends! Shuttl XC-45555-TYH is ready for action!" The avatar said in a load and joyous voice. The avatar was of a ginger haired girl, roughly 22 years old. She had small freckles on her face with emerald green eyes while wearing puffy white clothes.(*19)

"Hay Penny! Looks like your back to work." Ruby said as she smiled towards one of her best friends.

"Yes friend Ruby! The software upgrades have been finally implemented into my code! I am now 150% more efficient!" Penny said exuberantly.

But before the conversation could continue on, suddenly load klaxons began to blare all across the hanger bay with technicians and pilots scrambling across the bay.

"Penny, status!" Ruby ordered, dropping her kind attitude and adopting a more commanding one.

"The Beacon has detected Distortion fields 3 AU from the fleet! Number is 450 and rapidly growing! Also, the size of the Distortions indicate there is everything from Bovolves to even Leviathans! Three of them!" Penny said, some fear in her voice.

That made the Specialists grow pale. Leviathans are the enemies largest warships and nothing in the allied fleet can go toe-to-toe with them and get out alive. Coordination and teamwork are the only way to kill those beasts and that's when they are alone. However, now's there three of them coming right at the fleet with reinforcements. This is a very bad situation.

"What's our orders?" Ruby asked.

"Specialist's are to wait onboard the Beacon as there is no time to launch. Its going to be up to the fighters and defense fleet to hold the enemy off." Penny replied grimmly.

Ruby and other Specialists said nothing as they stared at the holographic screen Penny brought up, hoping and praying the defense fleet will be enough.

* * *

Fleet Admiral Jams Ironwood stared out at his map, watching as enemy forces poured out of their Distortion Fields and entered regular space.

The first ships to appear were small fighter craft. Being abyss black in color, they have a crescent shape to their frame, having curved wings with a short and stout middle section. The front of the craft has a avian looking head, having a curved beak, to beedy, red glowing 'eyes' and a horn coming from the back of the craft's head. Finally, two cylindrical cannons are mounted inside the curve of the wings themselves. (*20)

Next came much larger warships. They kept popping in and out of view, both visually and sensor wise. When they were visible, these ships have four thin spikes coming from the end of the ventral hull while four more curved spikes are on the dorsal hull with two curved spikes coming from the bow itself. Finally, the bow also had a orange glowing mask of sorts, multiple floating black hull plating floating over the orange glow with small, crimson tentacles moving around the orange circle.(*21)

The first enemy ships to actually open fire where of the next class. Being long and cylindrical, with ten cylindrical spikes along both the starboard and port sides of the vessel that have two connecting tubes at their ends. At the backend of the vessel are two large backwards swept fins connected by two large domes. At the bow of the ship is wolf-like face mask. (*22)

The next wave of enemy ships were flatter and much more angular then those that came before them. There was an open area at the front of the bow where two large beam cannons were located, while farther back along the frame is a V shaped piece of armor held above the frame of the ship where a white bone mask is located. The mask is retangular, having two large horns on either side of the back of the skull with two smaller horns underneath the main ones while a fifth and smaller rounded horn is at the top of the skull. Two blood red eyes adone the skull mask with a circular symbol directly in the middle of the mask. (*23)

The next wave of enemy ships that came through had a much more triangular frame, being more arrow shaped for the main body with two curved pylons from the ventral hull meeting with two smaller curved pylons from the dorsal hull, both sets of pylons connecting to two red glowing nacelles while a rounded hull section sits atop the hull towards th aft of the ship. The rounded hull section has a U shaped hull piece that has two fins going from the ends of the shull platting and finally, at the front of the circular hull section sits a flat bone mask that has ten crimson eyes with two spikes from the from the front of the mask while a circular symbol with two crimson crescent curves are near it. (*24)

The next wave of ships that came out where unlike anything that came before them. The ships were mostly a series of spikes coming from a circular main hub. Atop the main central hub sits a bone mask, this mask being slightly thicker and flatter then the others. Two large horns come from the top with a smaller pair underneath them, while a pair of bright red eyes stare out as a series of crimson blood vessels crisscross the bone mask coming from the main pair of eyes. Underneath the main pair sits four small eyes on either side of the mask and finally there is a curved horn at the end of the mask.(*25)

The final three warships to come out of their Distortion fields were massive, easily larger then any other vessel besides the Beacon herself. The three vessels were slightly squid shaped, having four massive curved arms coming from a smaller central node with dozens of smaller tentacles in the middle of the bow. Up above the main part of the body sits a rounded hull section that has a face mask. This face mask is more crocodilian, having a thin pair of jaws with many rows of teeth, while three pairs of crimson eyes sit on either side of the mask, while a crimson circle sits on top of the face mask with crimson tentacle symbols come from the circle.(*26)

These are the forces of the Grimm, the ancient and soulless enemy that has plagued humanity ever since they came into existence. From Remnant to even the depths of outer space, the Grimm have followed the children of Remnant relentless and ceaselessly. And now, they are summoned yet another fleet to try and sink the Beacon, humanity's last hope for survival.

Ironwood looked at the timer. 00:00:5:19. It read, meaning the fleet has to hold off the Grimm for ten minutes before the Beacon to use her Distortion drives to get away,

Not an easy feat, considering there are three Leviathans in the enemy forces. These ships will be the greatest threat to the Beacon and so need to be taken out of action as quickly as possible.

"Tell all Nike class Dreadnoughts as well as all Warlocks to power up their G.O.D. class cannons and to target those Leviathans. We need to take them out quickly." Ironwood ordered.

"G.O.D. class cannons coming online sir. Time until target is in range: 015 seconds." His weapons officer said.

Ironwood watched on as the ships under his command held position near the Beacon, trying to act as shields for her. The Grimm forces closed the distance quickly, their Nevermore fighters coming in like bullets, only to be met by Thunderhead fighters. The several thousand fighters all fired their weapons and soon the engagement descended into a massive dogfight.

Thunderheads have the advantage in maneuverability while Nevermore's are much faster. They roughly have equal firepower and shield strength, so mostly it comes down to pilot skill where humans have the advantage.

Beowolf Corvettes came into range first, their Quantum Cannons roaring out with unholy fury. The dark and crimson bolts of energy crossed the massive distance in seconds, only to be destroyed the Interceptor array's of the human warships.

One of the major advantages human warships have over Grimm is the Interceptor array, a series of guns that fire bolts of energy that disrupt incoming energy weapon fire with incredible accuracy. Only Beam Weapons cannot be intercepted as they are a continued stream of energy and not just a bolt of energy.

In response, Phased Particle and Phased Plasma cannons roared out blobs of bright baby blue superheated plasma as well as deep royal purple streams of particles crossed the star havens in seconds, striking and damaging Grimm Bio armor as the two fleets moved into knife fighting range.

The three Leviathans then finally got into range for their own weapons. Along the four marge ars, giant bolts of golden lighting arched and crackled, the massive amounts of energy coalescing into spherical blobs of pre energy or a few seconds until the energy was released. Giant streams of super charged energy flew forth and struck a Nike class Dreadnought head on. The powerful warship's hard light shields tried to keep the energy back, but they ultimately failed, allowing the golden energy to smash into the Nike's hull. The reflective armor of the warships reflectived a portion of the energy back into space and away from the hull while the E-Web armor plating absorbed a portion of hat remained. However, despite these defensive measures;, the golden energy was too much and quickly melted through the several dozen meters of armor plating and torn the vessel apart from bow to stern, resulting in a massive fireball that consumed the lives of her entire crew.

Ironwood slammed his emotions back down as he ordered, concentrate fire on the Leviathans, they'll pick off our strongest warships one by one if we don't get rid of them."

"G.O.D. cannons ready sir!" His weapon officer said.

"Fire." Ironwood coldly replied.

From the bow of his ship, a pair of massive cannons glowed with raw, uncontrollable energy for a few seconds before a pair of pure white light roared out, crossing the battlefield in a second until they smashed into the hull of a Leviathan.

The power and thick Grimm Bio-armor managed to resist the incredible power of the beams, but soon seven more pairs of pure white beams struck the hull, three more Nike class Dreadnoughts and four Warlock class warships joining Ironwood as they attempted to sink the Grimm.

The Leviathan, a warships beyond any other in the Grimm arsenal, was incapable of stopping the the energy beams as they slowly began to melt through it's thick armor. The Leviathans plethora of smaller energy weapons roared out, dozens of Quantum cannons as well as dark purple energy beams lashing out, trying to sink the human warships before they sink it.

However, it was for naught as the human's long range particle cannons managed to carved deep gouges of armor off the Leviathan and therefore expose the inner workings of the ship to further attack.

A second volley from the G.O.D. cannons sealed the fate of that Leviathan. The pure white beams punched through the weakened armor and blew through the internal sections of the ship until they reached the Bio-Reactors that power the Leviathan. The G.O.D. class particle beams caused a chain reaction that caused the Leviathan to explode with thunderous ferocity.

"Sir, the Beacon is reporting the Distortion drive is online and they'll be soon!" His XO said.

"Contact the fleet, tell them to recover the Thunderhead's and to get the Distortion anchors fired." Ironwood said.

Across the battlefield, the thousands of Thunderheads broke off from their engagements and flew back towards their carriers as quickly as they could because if they didn't get there soon, they'll be left behind.

Seconds passed like lifetimes, each moment feeling like an eternity as the humans quickly prepared to flee once more.

One after another, the Thunderhead's returned to their carriers and were brought onboard.

For the rest of the fleet, each vessel activated their Distortion anchors and fired them, invisible subspace tethors tying them to the Beacon.

The massive cylindrical ship fired forth to streams of invisible energy, causing a massive distortion to appear in front of the vessel.

The ships massive engines strained to move the incredible massive vessel into the direction as quickly as they could.

Inch by inch, the vessel slowly moved forwards towards salvation until finally, the front of the Beacon finally pierced through the Distortion.

More and more of the Beacon slowly vanished into the distortion until at long last, the massive behemoth of a ship finally left the solar system.

After the Beacon distortion disappeared, the entire human fleet suddenly began to disappear into their own distortions almost as once, finally leaving this solar system for good.

The Grimm forces began to make sweeps, attempting to find the direction of their prey so they can make haste after them. They shall never give up the hunt, not until their prey is dead. So commands their queen.

In this reality, the war between Humanity and the Grimm is about to enter it's third and final stage with the winner deciding the fate of all.

* * *

*1: The Beacon looks like a slightly modified version of Babylon 5.

*2: The armor looks exactly the same as Spartan Locke's Hunter class Gen 2 MJOLNIR armor.

*3: The fighter craft look like black versions of the SA-32A Mitchell-Hyundyne "Thunderbolt" Starfury from Babylon 5.

*4: These ships look exactly like the Olympus class Corvette from Babylon 5.

*5: These ships look exactly like the Ben-Hur class Destroyer made by calamitySi over at deviantart.

*6: These ships look exactly like the Arcadia class Cruiser made by Mallacore on deviantart.

*7: These ships look exactly like the Warlock class Destroyer from Babylon 5.

*8: These ships look exactly like the Nike class Battlecruiser made by Chris Yu.

*9: Basically Jinn from RWBY cannon, just as an AI.

*10: The look for Yang and her armor can be found by googling "Yang Xiao Long MJOLNIR " and it should be the first thing that pops up in images on the left side.

*11: The look for Ruby and her armor can be found by googling "Ruby Rose MJOLNIR" and it should be the first thing that pops up in images on the left side. The only difference is that this armor covers almost all of Ruby without the gaping holes like in the image as well as having just a bit bulkier armor plates.

*12: The look for Blake and her armor can be found by googling "OOC Board All the World's a game" and the image should be the one on the far right side.

*13: The look for Weiss and her armor can be found by googling "Spartan 077" and it is the one made by MrSkits on amino apps.

*14: The armor for Jaune can be found by googling "Spartan Archangel470" also made by MrSkits on amino apps.

*15: The armor for Pyrrha can be found by googling "Pyrrha Nikos MJOLNIR armor."

*16: The armor for Nora can be found by googling, "Nora Valkyrie MJOLNIR armor" and it is the pink one.

*17: The armor for Ren can be found by googling, "Spartan 315, Adam" also made by MrSkits on amino apps, just Ren's is a dark green version with a few pink stripes on it.

*18: These ships look like Icarus class ships from Babylon 5.

*19: Basically Penny from RWBY, but a bit older.

*20: These ships look like Sentri class Interceptors from Babylon 5, except with a black hull coloring with a Nevermore's head were the cockpit should be.

*21: These ships look like the Shadow Scout from Babylon 5 with a Seer's face mask at the front of the bow.

*22: These ships look like the Shadow Command Ship from Babylon 5 with a Beowulf's face mask at the front of the ship.

*23: These ships look like the G'Quan class Heavy Cruiser from Babylon 5 with a black hull coloring and a Ursa Major mask at the top of the armor section that goes over the middle of the ship.

*24: These ships look like the Whitestar class monitor from Babylon 5 with a black hull coloring and a Deathstalker face mask at the front of the bridge which is towards the back of the ship.

*25: These ships look like the Shadow Battle-Crab from Babylon 5 with a Wyvern Grimm mask on the main central hub.

*26: These ships look like the Vorlon Star Dreadnought from Babylon 5, except with a few black tendrils coming from the hull and a Leviathan face mask on the main central structure.

* * *

**United Remnant Alliance:**

Formed in the year X0000, the URA is a the combination of all of Remnants militaries and governments into a singular entity which controls humanity and whose sole mission is to ensure humanity's continued existence.

The URA has been responsible for over 95% of the advanced technologies that went into the Beacon's construction, with only a few technologies like the hybridization of Dust crystals to create lighter, tougher armor plating, the Fusion reactors and the Matter-to-Matter conversion bay technology.

When the Beacon was preparing to launch, the URA leaders were all brought to the Beacon early and were among the first to be put into cryo-sleep.

Ozpin took control of the URA after the Beacon launched and has increased the military portion of the alliance in order to guard the Beacon and her precious cargo better.

The URA is still technically the official government of Remnant's people.

**United Remnant Alliance Space Forces:**

**Icarus class transport shuttle:**

Length: 34 meters

Width: 30 meters

Height: 10 meters

Crew: 4

Passage: 30 possible passengers

Defenses: 0.8 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up in the engines and weapons, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Hardlight shields added in for additional durability.

Powerplant: 2 x Fusion reactor with a max power output of 10,000 Gigawatts.

Engines: 2 x Large Particle Thrust Engines and 4 x Small Particle Thrust Engines

Weapons: 4 x Light Pulse Particle Cannons

Status: Still in service.

Description: A rugged transport, the Icarus is more then capable of getting her passengers wherever they need to go quickly. The Icarus is famous for her ability to take a lot of damage and even crash land, and yet her passengers get out safe and sound. The Icarus might be nearing the end of her service career, but this old transport still has some life left in her yet.

**Thunderhead class Starfury Attack Fighter:**

Length: 16 meters

Width: 19 meters

Height: 7 meters

Crew: 2

Defenses: 0.4 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up in the engines and weapons, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Hardlight shields added in for additional durability.

Auxiliary: 2 x Grappling claws and 1 x Cutting laser.

Powerplant: 3 x Micro-Fusion reactors with a max power output of 7,500 Gigawatts.

Engines: 4 x Large Particle Thrust Engines.

Weapons: 4 x Omni-Directional 50mm Pulse Particle Cannons, 12 x Hardpoints for a number of torpedo weapons based upon mission profile, with a single 155mm duel Phased Particle Beam cannon located directly above the cockpit.

Status: Still in service.

Description: The Thunderhead is the most advanced and powerful fighter craft ever developed by the URA and is quite possibly the most dangerous fighter known to both the URA and the Grimm. With her advanced engines giving her great acceleration as well as incredible maneuverability, the Thunderhead can pull of maneuvers that leave every other fighter in the dust. Her powerful hard light shields and large arsenal make her a welcome sight on any losing battlefield. The craft can even perform in atmosphere, unlike previous generations of Starfury.

**Olympus class Frigate:**

Length: 445 meters

Width: 128 meters

Height: 90 meters

Crew: 600 crew members

Defenses: 10 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up in the engines and weapons, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Hardlight shields have been added for additional defense as well as 12 Mark. V Defense Grid Energy Projectors.

Auxiliary: 4 x Thunderhead Starfury starfighters.

Powerplant: 3 x Fusion Reactors. 3 x Type 650 Fusion Reactors for a grand energy output of 150,000 terrawatts

Engines: 4 x Large Gravitronic Pulse Engines.

Weapons: 6 x Small Phased Plasma Torpedo Launchers, 2 x Large Phased Plasma Torpedo Launchers, 2 x Heavy Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 2 x Medium Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 4 x Light Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 4 x Light Phased Particle Beam Cannon turrets, 6 x short range Phased Plasma Cannon turrets.

Status: Still in service.

Description: One of the oldest designs in the fleet, the Olympus has served with distinction for several decades, fighting and holding the line against superior Grimm forces for long periods of time. The Olympus class will most likely be leaving active service soon, but even so, the vessels of the class shall continue to serve humanity for as long as is required.

**Ben-Hur class Destroyer:**

Length: 900 meters

Width: 300 meters

Height: 200 meters

Crew: 1,000 crew members

Defenses: 15 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up in the engines and weapons, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Has Hard light shields for additional survivability with 16 Mark. V Defense Grid Energy Projectors.

Auxiliary: 8 x Thunderhead Starfury starfighters.

Powerplant: 4 x Fusion Reactors. 3 x Type 650 Fusion Reactors, 1 x Ultra Advanced Gavitic enhanced Fusion Reactors for a grand energy output of 350,000 terrawatts

Engines: 4 x Large Gravitronic Pulse Engines.

Weapons: 20 x Small Phased Plasma Torpedo Launchers, 8 x Large Phased Plasma Torpedo Launchers, 1 x G.O.D. class Heavy Particle Beam Cannons, 4 x Heavy Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 4 x Medium Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 8 x Light Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 8 x Light Phased Particle Beam Cannon turrets, 12 x short range Phased Plasma Cannon turrets.

Status: Still in service.

Description: The Ben-Hur class Destroyer is yet another ship developed from the Warlock's frame. This ship was redesigned as a much smaller, but much faster and more agile warship. The Ben-Hur was designed to get in close to enemy warships and then launch all of her energy torpedoes at them while in close range. The Ben-Hur has exceeded all expectations, killing many Grimm warships and turning the tide of a number of once thought unwinnable battles.

**Arcadia class Cruiser:**

Length: 1,800 meters

Width: 300 meters

Height: 280 meters

Crew: 1,700 crew members

Defenses: 20 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up in the engines and weapons, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Shields are extremely resilient hard light grade shields with 20 Mark. V Defense Grid Energy Projectors.

Auxiliary: 16 x Thunderhead Starfury starfighters.

Powerplant: 6 x Fusion Reactors. 4 x Type 650 Fusion Reactors, 2 x Ultra Advanced Gavitic enhanced Fusion Reactors for a grand energy output of 550,000 terrawatts

Engines: 4 x Large Gravitronic Pulse Engines.

Weapons: 6 x Small Phased Plasma Torpedo Launchers, 10 x Large Phased Plasma Torpedo Launchers, 2 x G.O.D. class Heavy Particle Beam Cannons, 1 x Triple Heavy Phased Particle Beam Turrets, 6 x Heavy Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 2 x Medium Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 8 x Light Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 6 x Light Phased Particle Beam Cannon turrets, 10 x short range Phased Plasma Cannon turrets.

Status: Still in service.

Description: Yet another ship that was developed from the Warlock's frame, the Arcadia holds a great balance of firepower, maneuverability and durability. She can hold her own against even the strongest of Grimm warships, even if it is only for short periods of time. The Arcadia is a powerful warship that any commander worth their spit would gladly have in any fight against the Grimm.

**Warlock class BattleCruiser:**

Length: 2,100 meters

Width: 470 meters

Height: 230 meters

Crew: 1,200 crew members

Defenses: 25 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up in the engines and weapons, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Extremely powerful Hard light shields for additional defense. 28 x Mk. V Defense Grid Energy Projectors

Auxiliary: 42 x Thunderhead Starfury starfighters.

Powerplant: 8 x Fusion Reactors. 5 x Type 650 Fusion Reactors, 3 x Ultra Advanced Gavitic enhanced Fusion Reactors for a grand energy output of 750,000 terrawatts

Engines: 2 x Large Gravitic Pulse Engines, 4 x Small Gravitic Pulse Engines.

Weapons: 12 x Small Phased Plasma Torpedo Launchers, 16 x Large Phased Plasma Torpedo Launchers, 2 x G.O.D. class Heavy Particle Beam Cannons, 4 x Triple Heavy Phased Particle Beam Turrets, 10 x Heavy Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 4 x Medium Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 14 x Light Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 10 x Light Phased Particle Beam Cannon turrets, 16 x short range Phased Plasma Cannon turrets.

Status: Still in service.

Description: The Warlock class Destroyer was the first warship to ever mount Gravitic enhanced Fusion Reactors, letting the Warlock be able to mount the G.O.D. class Particle Beam Cannons that previously had been unusable due to energy drain. With these cannons, the Warlock can engage and destroy all but the strongest Grimm warships with ease. Her frame is packed with many weapons that does reduce her maneuverability a little, but that is offset by how much firepower she is packing. When a Warlock appears on the battlefield, that might be all that is needed to win the day.

**Nike class Dreadnought:**

Length: 2,900 meters

Width: 600 meters

Height: 400 meters

Crew: 2,200 crew members

Defenses: 30 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up in the engines and weapons, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Extremely powerful Hard light shields for additional defense. 38 x Mk. V Defense Grid Energy Projectors

Auxiliary: 24 x Thunderhead Starfury starfighters.

Powerplant: 12 x Fusion Reactors. 8 x Type 650 Fusion Reactors, 4 x Ultra Advanced Gavitic enhanced Fusion Reactors for a grand energy output of 1,000,000 terrawatts

Engines: 3 x Large Gravitic Pulse Engines

Weapons: 16 x Small Phased Plasma Torpedo Launchers, 20 x Large Phased Plasma Torpedo Launchers, 2 x G.O.D. class Heavy Particle Beam Cannons, 7 x Triple Heavy Phased Particle Beam Turrets, 18 x Heavy Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 8 x Medium Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 22 x Light Phased Plasma Cannon turrets, 14 x Light Phased Particle Beam Cannon turrets, 20 x short range Phased Plasma Cannon turrets.

Status: Still in service.

Description: The final warship developed from the Warlock's frame, the Nike class Dreadnought is the largest and most powerful warship class ever constructed by the URA. Boasting more firepower then even the Warlock, the Nike can engage and destroy all, but the strongest of the Grimm warships with almost no effort. Even the largest of Grimm warships would have a bloody chunk cut of their frames. Only the best commanders are allowed to command a Nike class Dreadnought due to their importance and all commanders wish to be worthy of commanding such vessels.

**United Remnant Alliance Ground Forces:**

**Guardian Knight 3500:**

Height: 2.5 meters.

Weight: 900 pounds.

Defenses: 0.08 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Extremely powerful Hard light shields for additional defense.

Weapons: Variable load out, but generally the Guardian Knights are equipped with 1 x 50mm caliber Phased Particle Battle Rifle as primary weapon with 2 x 15mm Phased Plasma Magnum's as secondary weapons. Two wrist built in vibrational swords with Hard Light covering for additional damage. Capable of carrying six grenades.

Powerplant: 1 x Micro-Fusion reactor built into the chest compartment.

Status: Still in service.

Description: A twenty fifth generation combat droid, the Guardian Knight 3500 is powerful addition to the ground based defenses for the URA military. Boasting a thick armor plating that covers the entire body as well as powerful Hard Light shields and even E-Web armor, the Guardian Knight is hard to take down in a fight. With the addition of a 50mm Battle Rifle, two magnums, several grenades and two built in swords, the Guardian Knights are some of the URA ground forces best friends in a fight gone bad.

**Aegis Armor:**

Height: On average Aegis armor stands 2.1 meters in height.

Weight: On average Aegis armor weight around 800 pounds.

Defenses: 0.07 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Extremely powerful Hard light shields for additional defense.

Weapons: Variable load out.

Powerplant: Aegis armor uses a single Micro-Fusion reactor built into the back of the suit.

Status: Still in service.

Description: Aegis armor is the latest in a long line of personal powered battle armors that the URA Marines use. Aegis armor uses nanites for repair as well as healing the user, however these nanites have an upper limit and cannot bring someone back from the dead. Aegis armor is highly customizable and comes in different generations which dictate how powerful the armor is, with Specialists and Hunters all making their own Aegis armors more specialized for them alone. Aegis armor has proven itself time and again to be a durable and reliable battle armor.

**URA Marines:**

Created in the year X0300, the URA Marines are the average grints of the military, armed with mass produced weapons and used to reinforce locations or attack positions as reinforcements for Hunters and Specialists. Marines are armed with Particle weapons and given Gen. I Aegis armor for defense. Gen I Aegis armor allows the average Marine to punch, run and process information at the baseline Hunter level with them using Aura and outside their own armors.

**URA Drop Troopers:**

The next level on the ground troop role, Drop Troopers are much better then the average Marine. A Marine mut serve for three tours before being allos to apply for Drop Troopers. If they survive the training, Drop Troopers are then augmented cybernetically to increase their combat performance. Drop Troopers are armed with Particle and Plasma weapons and are given Aegis II armor, which are stronger, tougher and better then Aegis I armor in everway, allowing the Drop Troopers to be stronger and better then even Hunters using Aura.

**URA Hunters:**

URA Hunters sever as the some of the best URA ground forces period. They are humans with exceptional abilities in both physical and mental capacities that put the above almost all other humans. Generally, a person is trained from birth to be a Hunter, allowing them great control over their aura as well as their Semblance, but a Drop Trooper can become a Hunter f they have proven themselves. Hunters are given Aegis III armor which makes them stronger, faster, tougher and better then Specialists outside of their armor by a far margin.

**URA Specialists:**

URA Specialists are the best of the best, the top 1% of the top 1% of all human ground forces. They are Hunters who have proven themselves to be far beyond the rest of their peers in almost every single way. After being selected as a Specialist, the trainee is put through intensive training where they are broken physically and mentally, however if they can survive and become better, they are given the rank of Specialist. Specialists are given Aegis IV armor, the strongest and best version of the Aegis armor. While inside the armor, a Specialist is capable of destroying entire teams of Hunters inside their own armor with ease.

**URA Paladins:**

Height: On average Paladin armor stands 7.1 meters in height.

Width: On average Paladin armor is armound 3.1 meters in width.

Breadth: On average Paladin armor is around 1.9 meters in breadth.

Weight: On average Aegis armor weight around 32 tons.

Defenses: 0.5 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Extremely powerful Hard light shields for additional defense.

Weapons: Variable load out.

Powerplant: Paladin armor uses 2 x Micro-Fusion reactors built into the suit.

Status: Still in service.

Description: The general, multi-purpose battlesuit that can function in almost every combat scenario and environment, from the depths of outer space to the abyss of the ocean, Paladins are capable of fighting in it all. Paladins are highly customizable, being capable of having their entire loadout and frame removed and altered within a few hours. Paladins can serve as long range fire support units, heavy artillery, light anti-personnel weapons, troop transports in emergencies, etc. Paladins are without a doubt one of the most important units the ground forces have access to.

**URA Seraphim Tanks:**

Length: 9.8 meters

Height: 2.5 meters

Width: 3.2 meters

Weight: On average Seraphim armor weight around 44 tons.

Defenses: 0.8 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Extremely powerful Hard light shields for additional defense.

Weapons: 1 x 250mm Plasma Mortar Cannon, 4 x 50mm Plasma Turrets, 8 x Plasma Missiles

Powerplant: Seraphim tank uses 2 x Micro-Fusion reactors built into the unit.

Status: Still in service.

Description: A fast, durable and reliable frame, the Seraphim tank has been in service for over a decade now and has seen some limited action as the URA doesn't get into many ground engagements with the Grimm, however when it does fight, it proves it worth. Capable of tanking many attacks that would leave lesser vehicles in scraps, the Seraphim has an extremely high amount of durability. The firepower of the Seraphim is also high, being capable of destroying enemy units from several kilometers away using it's gun in an arch, or be using it as a beam to carve enemy positions apart. The 4 x 50mm plasma turrets allow it to mow down enemy ground units with ease and the 8 plasma missiles can take down Nevermores. However, the Seraphim does have several weaknesses. For one, treads of the unit can be blown apart by traps and rough terrain can make the Seraphim unable to continue on. Despite these flaws, the Seraphim is a deadly unit no Grimm wants to face.

**URA Valkyrie Jeep:**

Length: 7.2 meters

Height: 1.9 meters

Width: 2.7 meters

Weight: On average Valkyrie armor weight around 20 tons.

Defenses: 0.3 meters of reinforced multi-layered, nano-crystalline composite reflective ablative armor with Gravity dust infused to reduce weight, Ice dust to reduce heat build up, Fire dust for more heat resistance and lightning dust for increased energy redirection. E-Web armor plating has been added for additional defense against energy weapons. Extremely powerful Hard light shields for additional defense.

Weapons: 1 x Dual 50mm Plasma Guns on back.

Powerplant: Valkyrie jeep uses 1 x Micro-Fusion reactor built into the unit.

Status: Still in service.

Description: The Valkyrie is a variable unit, with many being made into transports, light attack units, reconascience, repairs, supply truck, etc. The Valkyrie has proven itself with it's sturdy and tough frame that can take a pounding, without sacrificing agility and mobility. Valkyrie class Jeeps provide a crucial service for all URA forces as they can be used for a myriad of roles.

* * *

**Salem and the Grimm:**

The soulless, emotionless enemies of humanity and the Faunus. Grimm once came in dozens if not hundreds of different forms, ranging from large wolf like creatures to monstrous creatures beyond the size of mountains. However, when the Beacon left with all of humanity and the Faunus, Salem, the dark lady of the Grimm was not content on just letting them go.

She had been capturing dozens of scientists for years now and had kept them alive in case she needed them. Once the Beacon left, she tortured them until she broke them and then send them to aid her. With the help of the scientist, Salem managed to transform Grimm flesh into a powerful bio-armor capable of surviving the depths of outer space. She created Bio-Fusion reactors, powerful energy sources that tap into the power of dark matter by using Grimm flesh as a stabilizing element.

After developing Bio-weapons for her new Grimm forces, Salem had the scientists transformed into a new humanoid type of Grimm so that they would serve her forever.

Once her Grimm forces were ready, Salem sent them off to hunt for the Beacon, humanity's final hope.

Several of her smaller ships did indeed find the Beacon, however due to the Hunters boarding parties as well as the incredibly strong hard-light shields of the Beacon, they were incapable of destroying the Beacon before they were overrun by the Hunters and then destroyed, allowing the Beacon to escape.

After that, the war between humanity/Faunus and the Grimm was renewed once more, with the battlefield being the stars themselves.

**Space Form Grimm:**

**Nevermore class Space Fighter: Sentri class Interceptor**

Length: 23 meters

Width: 80 meters

Height: 7 meters

Crew: None, living vessel

Defenses: 3.34 centimeters of extremely dense and tough Grimm Bio-armor, somewhat capable of reflecting energy off of the armor. Dark Matter energy shields.

Powerplant: 2 x Micro-Bio-Fusion reactors with a unknown max power output.

Engines: 2 x Large Dark Matter Thrust Engines.

Weapons: 2 x 55mm Quantum Bolt Cannons, 4 x Hardpoints for Dark Matter Warheads

Status: Still in service.

Description: Although lacking armor in any sense of the word since even Icarus class Transporters can take down Nevermores if the gunners are good enough, Nevermores are the Grimm's best space superiority fighters. They have powerful weapons and incredible speed, outpacing even Thunderhead Starfury's although Thunderhead's are still much more maneuverable. Nevermore's speed and cloaking allow them to attack and even sink much larger warships, making them a dangerous foe if used correctly.

**Seer class Scout Ship: Shadow Scout vessel**

Length: 356 meters

Width: 180 meters

Height: 410 meters

Crew: 500 Grimm for internal defense

Defenses: 4 meters of extremely dense and tough Grimm Bio-armor, somewhat capable of reflecting energy off of the armor. Dark matter energy shields as well as a Phased Subspace cloaking field.

Auxiliary: 4 x Nevermore Space Fighters.

Powerplant: 3 x Bio-Fusion reactors with a unknown max power output.

Engines: 3 x Large Dark Matter Thrust Engines.

Weapons: 6 x Light Quantum Bolt Cannons, 3 x Medium Quantum Bolt Cannons, 2 x Launchers for Dark Matter Warheads, and 1 x Dark Matter Energy Beam Cannon.

Status: Still in service.

Description: Geist scout vessels are the eyes and ears of the Grimm, being capable of sneaking around human fleets and relaying valuable data to much larger Grimm warships that allow them to inflict terrible attacks. Although not a proper warships, the Geist class is more then capable of inflicting some damage to Olympus class Frigates. Geist vessels are some of the most dangerous Grimm warships, as they are what tell the Grimm where to attack and how intensely. Priority is given to geist ships, with all human and Faunus commanders told to sink any Geist they see on sight and then to leave the system as quickly as possible.

**Beowolf class Corvette: Shadow Command Ship**

Length: 750 meters

Width: 300 meters

Height: 280 meters

Crew: 750 Grimm for internal defense

Defenses: 7 meters of extremely dense and tough Grimm Bio-armor, somewhat capable of reflecting energy off of the armor. Dark matter energy shields as well as a Phased Subspace cloaking field.

Auxiliary: 10 x Nevermore Space Fighters.

Powerplant: 4 x Bio-Fusion reactors with a unknown max power output.

Engines: 2 x Large Dark Matter Thrust Engines.

Weapons: 12 x Light Quantum Bolt Cannons, 4 x Medium Quantum Bolt Cannons, 2 x Heavy Quantum Bolt Cannons, 2 x Dark Matter Energy Beam Cannons, 4 x Launchers for Dark Matter Warheads and 1 x Grimm Death Ray Beam Cannon.

Status: Still in service.

Description: Beowolves and well as Ursa Major's form the backbone of the Grimm fleets. Beowolves, although not powerful like larger Grimm ships and although they are incapable of performing the same spying as a Geist, are very deadly when they attack in wolf packs. Since hundreds of these ships exist, they attack in groups as large as twenty or thirty, allowing them to overwhelm and destroy warships much larger then themselves. One wise URA Captain once said, "Only a fool ignores Beowolves. They will swarm you and rip your shields apart before you can react. They might not have absurd firepower and they can't stick a knife in your back like a Geist, but they make up for their lack of strength with large numbers. One Beowulf is a pest. One hundred Beowolves is a force of nature."

**Ursa Major class Frigates: G'Quan class Heavy Cruiser**

Length: 900 meters

Width: 370 meters

Height: 200 meters

Crew: 1,000 Grimm for internal defense

Defenses: 9 meters of extremely dense and tough Grimm Bio-armor, somewhat capable of reflecting energy off of the armor. Dark matter energy shields as well as a Phased Subspace cloaking field.

Auxiliary: 20 x Nevermore Space Fighters.

Powerplant: 6 x Bio-Fusion reactors with a unknown max power output.

Engines: 2 x Large Dark Matter Thrust Engines.

Weapons: 16 x Light Quantum Bolt Cannons, 8 x Medium Quantum Bolt Cannons, 4 x Heavy Quantum Bolt Cannons, 4 x Dark Matter Energy Beam Cannons, 6 x Launchers for Dark Matter Warheads and 2 x Grimm Death Ray Beam Cannons.

Status: Still in service.

Description: Ursa Major's, like Beowolves, form the backbone of the Grimm fleets. The have increased defenses and firepower over Beowolves, however they suffer a drop in maneuverability and agility due to their increase in mass. Ursa Majors, just like Beowolves, using operate in packs, having 6 to 10 individual warships together at all times. They don't swarm larger warships like Beowolves, instead they use their larger Death Ray Beam Cannons to pick off damaged warships. Ursa Majors are just as deadly as Beowolves in the right situation and all URA captains should take care around them.

**Deathstalker class Destroyer: Looks like a Minbari Whitestar**

Length: 1,900 meters

Width: 890 meters

Height: 710 meters

Crew: 2,000 Grimm for internal defense

Defenses: 13 meters of extremely dense and tough Grimm Bio-armor, somewhat capable of reflecting energy off of the armor. Dark matter energy shields as well as a Phased Subspace cloaking field.

Auxiliary: 30 x Nevermore Space Fighters.

Powerplant: 6 x Bio-Fusion reactors with a unknown max power output.

Engines: 2 x Large Dark Matter Thrust Engines.

Weapons: 20 x Light Quantum Bolt Cannons, 12 x Medium Quantum Bolt Cannons, 7 x Heavy Quantum Bolt Cannons, 6 x Dark Matter Energy Beam Cannons, 6 x Launchers for Dark Matter Warheads and 2 x Grimm Death Ray Beam Cannons.

Status: Still in service.

Description: Deathstalkers are a lot rarer then Beowolves and Ursa Majors, but they have a crucial role in the Grimm fleets. They serve as long range fire support for smaller warships since their Death Ray Beam Cannons possess the ability to merge together into a singular beam of highly concentrated energy that can tear apart URA warships from long distances. However, a Deathstalker is a dangerous foe even in knife fighting range as their heavy armor and firepower can do massive damage to much larger ships if they are not prepared.

**Battle-Crab class Heavy Cruiser: Looks like a Shadow Battle-Crab**

Length: 2,900 meters

Width: 2,700 meters

Height: 1,300 meters

Crew: 3,000 Grimm for internal defense

Defenses: 16 meters of extremely dense and tough Grimm Bio-armor, somewhat capable of reflecting energy off of the armor. Dark matter energy shields as well as a Phased Subspace cloaking field.

Auxiliary: 40 x Nevermore Space Fighters.

Powerplant: 12 x Bio-Fusion reactors with a unknown max power output.

Engines: 6 x Large Dark Matter Thrust Engines.

Weapons: 26 x Light Quantum Bolt Cannons, 16 x Medium Quantum Bolt Cannons, 10 x Heavy Quantum Bolt Cannons, 10 x Dark Matter Energy Beam Cannons, 10 x Launchers for Dark Matter Warheads and 3 x Grimm Death Ray Beam Cannons.

Status: Still in service.

Description: Battle-Crab's serve as command ships for entire Grimm armadas, leading their smaller siblings in brutal raids against humanity's forces. Their extremely tough armor as well as their immense firepower allows them to tear apart entire human fleets by themselves if they are clever enough. The sight of one or more Battle-Crab's on any battlefield is enough to break the defenders spirit.

**Leviathan class Dreadnought: Looks like a Vorlon Star-Dreadnought**

Length: 5,300 meters

Width: 1,500 meters

Height: 1,150 meters

Crew: 4,500 Grimm for internal defense

Defenses: 21 meters of extremely dense and tough Grimm Bio-armor, somewhat capable of reflecting energy off of the armor. Dark matter energy shields as well as a Phased Subspace cloaking field.

Auxiliary: 150 x Nevermore Space Fighters.

Powerplant: 18 x Bio-Fusion reactors with a unknown max power output.

Engines: 8 x Large Dark Matter Thrust Engines.

Weapons: 30 x Light Quantum Bolt Cannons, 20 x Medium Quantum Bolt Cannons, 12 x Heavy Quantum Bolt Cannons, 12 x Dark Matter Energy Beam Cannons, 12 x Launchers for Dark Matter Warheads, 4 x Grimm Death Ray Beam Cannon and 1 x Lightning Death Ray Beam Cannons.

Status: Still in service.

Description: The largest and most powerful Grimm warship ever, Leviathan's are stronger and even more deadly then Battle-Crabs. Their Lightning Death Ray Beam Cannon has enough firepower to severely deplete the shields of even a Nike class Dreadnought, if not collapse them entirely. Nike class ships usually have to team up to take down Leviathan. However, Leviathan's take a long time to create and so are a rare sight to see.

* * *

**And that is it for this!**

**I hope you enjoyed this story idea, this one has been in my head ever since I read, "Journey into the Stars" by SleepinEyes, good story, I highly recommend it.**

**I also have been looking more into Babylon 5 and I got to say, the franchise is amazing and I am going to watch the series as soon as I can. I just love the incredible ship design, character development, awesome story telling. I really think Babylon 5 should get more love then it does.**

**Same as always, you want to turn this into a incredible story, simply send me a P.M. asking permission and I'll give it to you, just give me credit for the idea.**

**And that is it, so if you have any comments, criticism or concerns, leave a review or send me a P.M., always appreciated.**

**Until next time, this is StrikeFreedom10, signing off.**

**PLUS ULTA!**

**Farewell for now!**


End file.
